Christmas kisses
by bibliofilia
Summary: ¿Qué tan difícil es no tener sexo con él? La lujuria se ha apoderado del cerebro de Katniss Everdeen y todo es culpa de Peeta Mellark. Peeta es un dios del sexo con cuerpo de pecado, ingenio sin fin, y una sonrisa para inducir orgasmos. Historia adaptada del libro Christmas kisses de H. M. Ward con personajes de los juegos del hambre.
1. Prologo

Prologo

¿Qué tan difícil es no tener sexo con él? La lujuria se ha apoderado del cerebro de** Katniss Everdeen** todo es culpa de **Peeta Mellark**. Le ha estado coqueteando sin piedad durante los últimos tres años. **Peeta** es un dios del sexo con cuerpo de pecado, ingenio sin fin, y una sonrisa para inducir orgasmos. Una mirada sensual de él hace que sus bragas bajen por sus piernas. Su lista interminable de chicas de una sola noche deja a **Katniss** pensando que será una conquista más. Dado a que realmente siente algo por el chico, hace lo que sea para posponer sus avances. Cuando quedan atrapados por una tormenta de nieve, no sabe si podrá resistirse. Si **Katniss** dice que sí, probablemente se arrepienta. Si dice que no, siempre se preguntará qué pasaría si.


	2. Capitulo 1: Nervios

Capitulo 1: Nervios

Hemos estado conduciendo lentamente a lo largo de la autopista, aún más lento de lo habitual debido a la nieve. Esta cae del cielo en grandes trozos y se adhiere al parabrisas de mi viejo auto, cegándome. Parece que los limpiaparabrisas piensan que ver no es importante. Producen un lento silbido, arrastrando la nieve derretida de ida y vuelta, apenas despeja la neblina antes de que otra capa blanca se adhiera al vidrio. Mi corazón se acelera y no tiene nada que ver con el clima.

Esta era una mala idea. Mi estómago se agita como si hubiera comido un sándwich de vidrio por lo que agarro fuertemente el volante.

— ¿Y si Peeta está ahí? —

Miro a mi mejor amiga. Todo en ella es pequeño y compacto, con excepción de su actitud y su largo cabello. Annie me lanza una mirada que dice que debería esperar a que el chico de mis sueños esté allí esta noche. Golpea la ventana con su dedo, y mira hacia el camino cubierto de nieve.

— ¿Y qué pasa si le hablas? Quiero decir, ¿sería tan malo? Sabes lo que siento por Finnick, y a veces pienso que no sería tan malo si habláramos. Es mejor a que ninguno de los dos diga nunca nada, ¿no lo crees? Y esto podría hacer que las cosas tomen el curso que van a tomar. ¿Por qué retrasar lo inevitable? —

La miro por el rabillo de mi ojo. Annie es mi mejor amiga y lo ha sido desde la secundaria, pero no lo entiende.

Lo pondré así, si hay un tipo que de verdad te gusta, pero sabes que nunca funcionara, ese es Peeta. He soñado con él desde que teníamos quince años. Me sonreía y me decía algo ingenioso. Le coqueteaba como respuesta, pero esto no podía ir a ninguna parte, no con él.

Soy todo corazón y él es toda testosterona, buscando chicas con cuerpos curvilíneos para tener sexo. Me siento atraída por él. Cada vez que estoy cerca de él, tengo que recordarme constantemente que todo es parte del juego, que sólo soy una chica más para él, lo cual es difícil porque se siente real. Quiero que sea real, pero eso nunca va a suceder. Así no es él. Y sólo estar cerca de él arruinará mi cerebro para el resto de las vacaciones de invierno.

Me pregunto si las cosas que él dice son genuinas o si simplemente es otra oportunidad para tratar de llevarme a la cama.

Niego con la cabeza. —Annie, no. Por favor, por favor, hazlo por mí.

Si lo ves hablando conmigo, tan sólo ven e interrúmpenos y llévame lejos. Si no mi cerebro se derretirá y haré algo estúpido.

Sé exactamente lo que voy a hacer. Peeta es demasiado caliente como para ignorarlo. Sus ojos tienen una forma de deslizarse a través de mi cuerpo que me hace sentir como si estuviera desnuda. Y eso no es lo peor. Esa conexión que siento cuando estoy con él es tóxica, y me la trago hasta que me mareo. Por alguna razón profana, el chico puede ver a través de mí, es como si Peeta supiera todo lo que pienso con tan sólo mirarme a los ojos. Esto me asusta muchísimo. Él podría leerme desde adentro hacia afuera y dejarme babeando, todo a su voluntad.

Faltan cinco días antes de navidad y me siento como una lunática emocional. No tengo novio, no hay regalos, y no tengo ropa desde que la aerolínea perdió mi equipaje. Estoy usando lo único que tenía en mi armario, que se suponía era para una fiesta de año nuevo que ni siquiera voy a ir ya que el perdedor de mi novio me engañó mientras yo estaba en la universidad. Las relaciones a larga distancia no funcionan. La experiencia de la vida real me enseñó eso. Las cosas no salieron como yo esperaba .Ahora, no tengo ningún deseo de pasar el rato con un montón de parejas felices a la espera de un beso. Babear con un desconocido no me enciende, pero si fuera con Peeta sí. Si él se acerca a mí, sé que voy a ceder y hacer algo estúpido. Me siento muy nerviosa, como si mi control estuviera a punto de explotar y estallar en mi cara. No podré aguantar si me rompen de nuevo el corazón, no ahora.

— ¿Así que no hay manera de que quieras que esto termine en sexo?

Niego con la cabeza. —Es el hombre equivocado para mí. Peeta es el tipo que ama y deja. No se convertirá espontáneamente en material de novio. Romperá mi corazón.-

Annie parece que comprender mi estado de ánimo, que no voy a cambiar mi opinión acerca de esto. Asiente con confianza.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces soy tu compinche. Él no te hablará. Te voy a arrastrar antes de que tenga la oportunidad de decir algo.-

Me sonríe y mis ganas de casi vomitar bajan de nuevo hasta la normalidad.

Quizás esta noche no apestaría del todo...


	3. Capitulo 2: Encuentro

Capitulo 2: Encuentro

Los chicos están tocando en este pequeño bar irlandés que queda cruzando la calle desde su universidad.

Cuando entramos, el lugar está lleno. Las luces del lugar son bajas en el momento en que llegamos y la banda ya está tocando. Annie y yo nos sentamos en una mesa pequeña en la parte trasera de la sala. Había un cartel de RESERVADO con el nombre de ella. Si eso no estuviera allí, no tendríamos ningún lugar para sentarnos. El lugar está lleno de veinteañeros.

Me siento al lado opuesto de Annie. Una pared divisoria bloquea mi visión de la mitad de la banda, pero todavía puedo ver si me inclino hacia adelante. Echo un vistazo alrededor tratando de ver si Peeta está aquí, pero no lo veo. Escaneo en la multitud, veo a algunos amigos que he estado esperando para hablarles y luego regresar a mi silla. Peeta no viene. Su mejor amigo Gale no está aquí tampoco. Finalmente me relajo.

Ellos continúan tocando y realmente llego a disfrutar de su música. Puedo ver a los músicos en el escenario y reconocer a Finnick y a Cato de la escuela secundaria. Finnick está cantando y ha mejorado bastante desde la última vez que lo vi. Es increíblemente bueno. Su voz, además de su presencia escénica, es increíble.

Cuando dejan de tocar, el lugar se llena de aplausos. Todos estamos de pie y la banda hace una reverencia, diciendo que van a descansar cinco minutos y las luces de la casa se prenden. Ella se inclina hacia mí.

—Santa mierda. No tenía ni idea de que Finnick tenía eso en él. —

Los ojos de ella tienen esa mirada que normalmente tiene cuando está cerca de él. Ella lo ama y él no tiene ni idea. No sé cómo no se da cuenta. Tal vez si se dio cuenta pero no quiere herirla. Finnick es un gran tipo. Pone a los demás antes que a él, siempre lo ha hecho.

—Yo tampoco —respondo con sinceridad, y todavía aplaudiendo.

Annie deja de aplaudir y se mueve hacia la derecha del escenario mientras los aplausos se apagan.

—Voy a ir a hablar con él.-

Sonrío tristemente. Esto conducirá a la locura por meses, y sin embargo, no puedo decirle que no.

—Estaré aquí.-

Aliso mi vestido negro y bajo mi mirada a mis botas negras. Los tacones me están matando, pero me paro un momento, sobre todo porque todos están parados. Estoy sonriendo, y veo una cara conocida cuando levanto la mirada. Es Rue . Se graduó un año antes que yo, y nunca más la volví a ver. Me saluda con la mano y le respondo el saludo de la misma forma. Levanta un dedo hacia mí, diciéndome que estará allí en un segundo. Asiento con la cabeza y miro por la habitación.

Lo mismo ocurre con algunos otros amigos. Todos tienen una nueva vida, nuevos amigos, y están conversando. Me quedo donde estoy, en el fondo de la barra, y veo a Annie subiendo al escenario y caminando hacia Finnick , quien está rodeado de gente.

Estoy a punto de sentarme de nuevo, cuando siento los ojos de alguien en el lado de mi rostro. Los vellos de mi cuello hormiguean y mi corazón se contrae. Es como si mi cuerpo lo sintiera antes de incluso mirarlo. Giro lentamente, levanto mi mirada y mis ojos se chocan con los ojos de Peeta. Me siento perdida, como si cayera a un abismo. Me consume completamente. Es como si no hubiera nadie más en la habitación, no hay nadie entre nosotros. Al principio parece sorprendido de verme, pero luego cambia. Sus ojos se deslizan sobre mí rápidamente, absorbiendo mi delgado cuerpo y mis ropas apretadas. Camina hacia mí con esa arrogancia juvenil y sonrisa torcida.

Estoy en problemas.

**Hola un gusto saludarlos, bueno pues por hoy solo subiré estos 2 capítulos ya que me encuentro en semana de exámenes y mañana tengo uno muy pesado.**

**Espero les guste la historia, y por favor no olviden dejarme sus comentarios acerca de la historia.**

**Pd: el siguiente capítulo será POV Peeta**

**Hasta luego y gracias.**

**Buen día :D**


	4. Capitulo 3: Te encontre

Capitulo 3: Te encontré.

**POV Peeta**

Ir a escuchar a la banda universitaria tocar los viernes en la noche se ha convertido en un hábito.

Esta noche, llegamos tarde, por lo cual los chicos se meten a través de una puerta lateral y se deslizan en los asientos a lo largo de la pared del fondo.

Una sensación de hormigueo se desliza por mi columna vertebral. Miro alrededor del bar para ver que lo causa. Nada es diferente de lo usual. El lugar está lleno de gente normal, más unas caras nuevas. No siento ojos en mí. Era más como una premonición de que algo estaba a punto de suceder.

Me inclino hacia atrás en mi asiento y escucho, charlando con los chicos y ordenado el surtido normal de comida grasosa del bar. Mi mente sigue a la deriva hacia mi ex novia y me pregunto cómo otra relación se convirtió en polvo. La chica era alegre con cabello platino perfectamente liso que caía sobre sus hombros, con grandes ojos azules. Sin advertencia, mi mente se traslada hacia Katniss Everdeen . Aún puedo imaginarla en mi mente, incluso aunque han pasado casi cinco meses desde que la vi por última vez. Desapareció sin una palabra. Dolió aún más de lo que pensé que dolería, no era que ella tuviera algo que decirme. Éramos amigos, o algo así.

Me gustaba hablar con ella cuando estaba cerca, y las cosas nunca pasaron de eso. Katniss era la chica que quería en la secundaria, pero las cosas nunca funcionaron de esa manera. Cuando yo estaba saliendo con alguien, ella estaba libre. Cuando yo terminaba la relación, entonces ella salía con alguien. Era como si el destino nos mantuviera separados. Todo este tiempo, Katniss estuvo grabada en mi mente. No tenía idea de cuánto la quería, hasta que se fue.

La vida apesta. Tan pronto como me despierto lo suficiente para darme cuenta de lo que quiero, se desliza entre mis dedos. Aprieto mis nudillos en mi sien y me la froto.** _Deja de pensar en ella. Ella no volverá y no_ _es como si pudieras llamarla. _**Ni siquiera tengo su número.

Gale se inclina hacia mí.

—Ya basta. —

Sabe que estoy pensando en ella, qué tan colgado estoy. Sigo intentando seguir adelante, pero no puedo. Gale me ha conocido desde hace mucho tiempo. Él puede reconocer mi estado de ánimo sin una maldita palabra. Algunas veces es bueno, pero la mayoría de las veces se siente como una invasión.

— ¿Qué? —susurro, dejando caer mi mano de mi cara y mirándolo como si estuviera equivocado.

—Estás pensando en ella. Ya basta. Olvidala, NO VOLVERA — dice Gale, haciendo enfasis en las ultimas palabras, despues no dice nada acerca de eso de nuevo.

El chico en el escenario, Finnick está rockeando con sus solos. Cuando terminan la noche, todos nos levantamos y aplaudimos. Comienzo a mirar alrededor para ver quien más está aquí ahora que las luces son más brillantes.

Estoy mirando a través del pasillo cuando veo a Annie caminando a través de la multitud y dirigiéndose directamente hacia el escenario. Yo sonrío. Ella siente algo por Finnick, pero parece que él no tiene ni idea.

Continúo dando la vuelta, mirando quién vino con ella esta vez. Mi respiración se detiene en mi garganta. Alegría y miedo chocan entre sí dentro de mi pecho.

-Katniss, te encontré - susurro

Ella está en la mesa de atrás y sola. Sé lo que Gale diría si me viera hablando con ella, pero no me importa. Katniss puede jugar con mi cerebro, y cualquier otra parte de mí si quiere (espero que lo haga). Me tiraría a sus pies si ella me tuviera, pero no piensa en mí de esa manera. He estado atrapado en la zona de amigos por tres largos años. (triste realidad)

Me levanto y hago mi camino a un lado del bar, tratando de estar fuera de vista. Me muevo entre las personas, mis ojos permanecen pegados a ella todo el tiempo. Dios mío, se ve hermosa. Cuando la conocí, tenía quince años y era linda. Ahora tiene casi diecinueve —su cumpleaños es el día de Nochebuena— y es una diosa. Su largo cabello y oscuro cuelga en ondas que llegan hasta su cintura. Está usando un vestido negro que se aferra a sus curvas, mostrando su estrecha cintura, perfectas caderas y sus muy bien formados pechos. Está mirando a Annie y no me ve... no aún. Me muevo hacia ella, como una pantera al acecho. Me pregunto qué decir, si puedo actuar calmado y no babear sobre ella demasiado.

Me muevo y esquivo a las personas y camino detrás de ella.

Manteniendo la distancia, bajo la cabeza y dejo que mi cabello caiga sobre mis ojos. Ella está a pocos metros de distancia. Sólo un puñado de personas están entre nosotros. Deslizando mis manos en mis bolsillos, me pregunto qué tan estúpido es esto. Katniss se mete en mí como nadie más, pero no puedo ignorarla. Levanto la mirada y la miro. Mi corazón late con más fuerza. La determinación fluye a través de mí. Esta puede ser la última oportunidad que tengo para hablar con ella.

Como si pudiera sentir mi mirada, Katniss levanta la cabeza y se da la vuelta. Sus ojos marrones buscan a través de la multitud y se detienen cuando me ve. Sus labios de color rosa se abren ligeramente, como si no esperaba verme.

Me muevo hacia ella. No voy a hablar mucho, sólo lo suficiente para escuchar su voz, para ver su rostro de nuevo.

**POV Katniss**

-Oh no!, esto no puede estar pasando- digo en mi mente.

Detente, detente, detente…. La verdad no se para que lo digo porque ni que fuera bruja él no se va a detener, y mucho menos alguien lo arrastra lejos; pero a quien encaño creo que necesito esto, bueno solo un poco. El camina a través de la habitación hasta que se detiene frente a mí.

—Katniss—suspira mi nombre—. No pensé que estarías aquí esta noche.

Todo en él es atractivo y me hace pensar en su piel deslizándose contra la mía, rápida, caliente. Todavía estoy de pie. No sé qué hacer con mis manos. Me retuerzo los dedos, nerviosa, y miro más allá de él. Asiento, sonriendo a medias, sin escuchar en realidad. Soy presa del pánico.

**_¿Dónde está Annie? Esa pequeña demonio me las pagara si no llega rápido._**

—Annie quería venir.-

Peeta asiente y habla. Su voz me cubre como una ola caliente que hace que mi interior se retuerza y se me doblen las rodillas. Elevo las manos sobre la mesa enfrente de mí, preocupada de que se dé cuenta de que estoy temblando. Doblo los brazos sobre mi pecho para ocultarlo. La mirada azul de Peeta se desplaza a mis brazos, echando un vistazo a mis pechos, empujados hacia arriba. Annie me salvará. Esta conversación no va a suceder. Me sigo diciendo a mí misma eso mientras me habla, mientras Peeta se las arregla para agarrar mis manos, mientras me hace derretirme con cada momento que pasa.

—No puedo creer que estés aquí. Ha pasado tanto tiempo que no pensé que…

Los amigos de Peeta le han estado lanzando miradas impacientes.

Uno de ellos finalmente grita.

—¡Peeta! ¡Vamos! —El se gira y les mira, diciendo—: Sí, dáme un segundo.

—Será mejor que vayas —digo. Sale de forma entrecortada.

Siento mi piel hormiguear cuando me mira. La mirada de Peeta va a la deriva de mis ojos a mis labios y de vuelta otra vez. Sus manos están sujetando las mías sobre la mesa, sus pulgares acariciando la palma de mi mano. Mi corazón late con fuerza en mis oídos y todo en lo que puedo pensar es que esto me va a confundir mucho. Él es todo lo que quiero, y lo que no puedo tener.

No puedo soportarlo más. Levanto la mirada, hacia el escenario, y los ojos de Annie se encuentran con los míos. Me ve hablando con Peeta y me dedica una sonrisa débil. Un rayo de enfado explota a través de mí.

Annie puede tener buenas intenciones, pero esto no me gusta.

**Eh aquí otro pequeño capitulo, la verdad me di cuenta que sabía sobre el tema del examen así que decidí repasar solo un poco.**

**Tengo que aclarar una cosa la mayoría de los capítulos se basaran en este día, ¿por qué? , bueno porque es de suma importancia.**

**Otra cosa estoy quitando algunas pequeñas partes que creo que sobran y pienso agregar otras pequeñas.**

**Bueno así sin nada más que decir, los veo luego**

**Ah y gracias por sus reviews, la verdad me dan ánimos para seguir.**

**Buenas noches :D**


	5. Capitulo 4: Me ofrezco voluntario

Capitulo 4: Me ofrezco voluntario.

**POV Katniss**

Peeta sonríe suavemente, sus hermosas pestañas bajando hacia el suelo. Cuando alza la vista de nuevo hacia mí, mi corazón se detiene.

-Pueden esperar. Les veo todos los días. No te he visto en meses. Te ves hermosa, Katniss. —

Sus ojos se mueven lentamente por mi cuerpo, empezando por mis caderas, teniendo en cuenta las curvas de la parte baja de mi cintura, y luego subiendo lentamente hacia arriba, hasta el abultamiento de mis pechos, y finalmente encontrando mi mirada.

No hay aire en la habitación. Alguien se lo ha llevado todo.

Soy todo feromonas y lujuria. Si otro tipo hiciera eso, le habría golpeado, pero cuando lo hace Peeta, me hace querer más. Sus manos se deslizan suavemente por mis antebrazos y antes de que me dé cuenta, tira de mí en un abrazo. Nuestros hombros se frotan, pero uno de los asientos se interpone entre nosotros. Esa es la única cosa que mantiene el resto de nuestros cuerpos separados. Deposita un ligero beso contra mi mejilla.

Cuando me aparto sus ojos están ardiendo como llamas azules. Me desea.

Lo siento pasar a través de todo mi cuerpo, pero no puedo.

—Gracias —susurro y alzo la vista hacia él.

Estoy a punto de decir que tengo que irme cuando sus amigos empiezan a gritar todos a la vez. De algún modo, después de ese abrazo, mis manos se han desplazado a la suya y estoy sujetando su antebrazo, sintiendo el músculo debajo de su camiseta. Mi toque es ligero, mientras muevo mi dedo hacia adelante y atrás en la parte de atrás de su muñeca, bajo el puño de la camisa, sintiendo su lisa piel.

Peeta está allí de pie, sus ojos pegados a los míos como si estuviera en trance. Sus labios se separan como si fuera a decir algo, pero le llaman de nuevo.

—Mejor me voy —dice finalmente, y baja la vista hacia mi mano.

Cuando su mirada se alza de vuelta a mi rostro, no sé qué hacer.

Así que asiento y digo.

— Está bien.-

Gritan su nombre ahora, pero el sólo se queda ahí, mirándome fijamente. Arqueo una ceja hacia él, inclino la cabeza. Libero las manos de Peeta y se aparta de mí, su mirada descansando en mis caderas durante un momento.

—Me alegro de verte de nuevo. —Cuando me mira de nuevo, no puedo respirar—. ¿Quieres salir de aquí? —

_¿Significa lo que creo?_

No quiero sonreír. Lucho contra ello, pero la esquina derecha de mis labios se alza sin mi consentimiento. Mi cerebro está gritando: _¡Infiernos,_ _no!, _pero mi cuerpo piensa que es una muy buena idea. Me encuentro a mí misma sacudiendo la cabeza lentamente.

—No puedo. Vine con Mandy. —Gracias a Dios por eso. Una excusa que no es endeble. Soy quien la tiene que llevar a casa.

Su mirada es tan caliente que no puedo soportarla, pero tampoco quiero mirar hacia otro lado.

— ¿La trajiste hasta aquí en coche?- Asiento. —Sí. —

Peeta asiente con la cabeza suavemente, como si se estuviera moviendo a cámara lenta. Sus labios se separan, pero antes de que pueda hablar, Annie está detrás de mí.

Lanza su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y aprieta mi cintura. Salgo de mi trance inducido por la lujuria.

—Hola, Peet —dice, apenas mirando a Peeta. Su mirada se vuelve hacia mí—. ¿No se ve increíble? Aparentemente, esa universidad en medio de ninguna parte le conviene. —Me sonríe y dice—: Voy a marcharme con Finn, ¿está eso bien?

Su expresión es de disculpa. Annie articula _Lo siento _dándole la espalda a Peeta. Quiero decir: _Infiernos, no_, pero digo, bastante educadamente.

— Sí, está bien. Adelante. Diviértete.-

Annie pregunta—: ¿Estás segura? Vinimos juntas. No quiero que pienses que te pedí que me trajeras hasta aquí y que luego te abandone.

Además, la nieve es fuerte. No quiero que vuelvas conduciendo por tu cuenta. —

La oigo disuadiéndose a sí misma acerca de su noche con Finnick

—. Nah, olvídalo. Simplemente le diré que tengo que volver contigo.-

Se gira para marcharse, cuando Peeta le dice a Annie

-Me ofrezco voluntario, para llevarla. Tú ve y aprovecha- dice dandole un guiño , con sus bellos ojos azules. (Katniss no pienses asi)

— ¿De verdad? — Annie se vuelve hacia mí, prácticamente suplicándome que diga que sí con esa mirada en su rostro.

Aunque he conocido a Peeta durante años, nunca hemos pasado tiempo solos. Jamás. Esto es más que extraño. Estoy atrapada. Si digo que no, quedaré como una idiota. Si digo que sí, estaré sola con Peeta . Mierda. Mataré a Annie y no importa cuánto me suplique morirá de manera dolorosa, más tarde claro está. Me ha jodido dos veces en una noche. Asiento con la cabeza para decir que está bien.

— ¿Estás segura? —me pregunta, como si pudiera responderle honestamente ahora.

_No, quiero estrangularte, _pienso_. _Pero digo—: Sí. La casa de sus padres está bastante cerca de la mía. Vamos. Diviértanse. —

Le sonrío y Annie se anima, ignorando totalmente mi mirada de muerte. Se despide y regresa con Finn tan animada como un Chihuahua comiendo dulces.

Cuando vuelvo a mirar a Peeta, mi corazón late más fuerte. El no la está mirando, me está mirando a mí. Se aparta su rubio cabello de los ojos.

—Bueno, eso salió bien. Permíteme ir a decirles a los chicos que se pueden ir sin mí. —

Asiento con la cabeza y observo como su delgado cuerpo se aleja, centrándome en la amplia extensión de sus hombros y su cuerpo duro como una roca debajo de su camiseta. Se pega a él, mostrando cada cincelada curva de sus músculos. Los rostros de varias mujeres se giran para mirarle mientras pasa.

Esto está mal, muy mal.


	6. Capitulo 5 ¿Me vas a aporrear, Everdeen?

Capitulo 5: ¿Me vas a aporrear, Everdeen?

**POV Katniss**

Miro la espalda de Peeta y le veo callar a sus amigos, diciéndoles que continúen sin él. Unos minutos más tarde los amigos de él se van, sacudiendo la cabeza como si Peeta fuera un idiota. Los ignora y camina de regreso junto a mí con una sexy sonrisa en su rostro. Cada paso se corresponde con un latido de mi corazón. Se siente surrealista. Se siente como magia. Algo dentro de mi pecho se hincha y hace retroceder al miedo.

A decir verdad, Peeta asusta como el infierno. Hay algunas personas que realmente me conocen, que entienden cómo pienso y lo que quiero decir. Peeta es uno de ellos, y es intuitivo, también. Es como si pudiera arrastrarse dentro de mi cabeza y descubrir cada pequeña cosa sobre mí. Si paso mucho tiempo con él, no tendré secretos. Estaré totalmente expuesta, y se dará cuenta de lo terriblemente enamorada que estoy de él.

Trago saliva con fuerza, mientras Peeta toma el asiento de al lado. Cuando su brazo se frota contra el mío, casi salto fuera de mi piel.

—Bueno—dice como si no tuviera ni idea del efecto que tiene sobre mí—, se han ido. Estamos solo tú y yo ahora. ¿De verdad quieres ir directamente a casa?

—Sí, este tipo de clima es una mierda. —

Miro sus manos y me pregunto qué se sentiría al tenerla presionadas contra mi muslo. **_Basta._ _Concéntrate. _**Me regaño a mí misma.

Mira mis labios moverse y luego me mira por el rabillo del ojo.

— Suena bien. —Se levanta y le sigo fuera del bar.

Podemos ser amigos ahora. Puedo manejar esto. Mis llaves están en mi mano, con mi cartera unida al llavero. No soy de las chicas que usan bolso. Me estremezco y camino más rápido, lo cual hace que mi vestido roce mis muslos. Fuerza al aire frío a ascender entre mis piernas. Antes de que estemos a tres pasos de distancia del edificio, siento la chaqueta de cuero de Peeta asentarse sobre mis hombros. Aún está caliente.

Miro hacia él e intentando devolvérsela, digo:

—No, estoy bien.

—Consérvala, lunática. No tienes un abrigo en el coche, ¿verdad? —

Me sonríe. Diminutos cristales de nieve se quedan pegados a su cabello. Mantengo la chaqueta sobre los hombros y sacudo la cabeza.

—Lo olvidé. Llegué al aeropuerto la otra noche en chancletas y una camiseta. Sin chaqueta. Sin medias. Me olvidé del clima completamente y allá abajo se está caliente. Estaba tan excitada sobre regresar a casa que me olvidé de la nieve. Me acordaré la próxima vez. Caminar por aguanieve en el lodo negro del pavimento chapoteando entre mis dedos. Asqueroso ni siquiera empieza a describir esa cosa desagradable.

—Así que, después de todos esos años usando sombreros de paja, resulta que eres una chica de campo de corazón. —Me sonríe—. Porque estaba realmente preocupado de que alguien te pateara el trasero en la escuela. Quiero decir, usabas un sombrero de granjero en Nueva York, y no sé si te habrás dado cuenta aún, pero como que vivimos en una enorme ciudad.

Bufo una risa y me cubro la boca con los dedos. —Seh, me lo figuraba. Cuando llegué a la universidad por primera vez pensé que la gente al azar que empezaba pequeñas conversaciones intentaba robarme. —Me reí—. Aparentemente, hay lugares que simplemente son amigables.

—Mmm —dice, sonriendo burlonamente—. Supongo. Probablemente tampoco hace daño el que seas sexy. Creo que podrías robar mi chaqueta ahora mismo y yo no me opondría.

Le sonrío satisfecha. No sé cómo responderle. La vocecita de niña en mi cabeza está chillando, _**"¡OMD! ¡Piensa que soy sexy!".** _La dejo hacer el bailecito de felicidad en mi cerebro hasta que llegamos a mi plaza de aparcamiento.

Nos detenemos frente al coche y camino hacia la puerta para abrirla. Peeta está boquiabierto.

—Santa mierda. ¿En serio conduces esta cosa? —

La Bestia es un viejo Caprice. Es tan grande que no cabe en los espacios de aparcamiento. Además, consume combustible como un mono alcohólico. Las únicas personas que conducen esta cosa o son policías o son mafiosos. De hecho, tengo una pala y cinta adhesiva en el maletero, pero es porque está nevando.

Asiento, abro la puerta y aprieto el botón de abrir.

—Cállate —digo riendo—. Entra antes de que te lance al maletero como hice con el último tipo que me molestó.

— ¿Me vas a aporrear, Everdeen?

—Puede —sonrío burlonamente mientras muevo las cejas—. Entra.

Pensé que íbamos a casa. Pensé que charlaríamos y nos pondríamos al día, y tal vez compartir un beso de buenas noches.

Nunca había estado más equivocada sobre algo en mi vida.


	7. Capitulo 6 Confesiones y seduccion

Capitulo 6: Confesiones y un poco de seducción

**POV Katniss**

Peeta se abrocha el cinturón en el asiento del pasajero y se recuesta.

Mi corazón late en mi pecho como un animal asustado dentro de una jaula. Agarro con fuerza el volante y salimos del estacionamiento. La nieve está disminuyendo. Me estoy muriendo de hambre y una taza de café antes de regresar suena bien.

Miro a Peeta por el rabillo del ojo.

— ¿Quieres buscar una cafetería por aquí antes de regresar a casa? —pregunto.

Se sienta ahí, recostado en el asiento con una ligera sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

Me mira. —Aww ¿me estás pidiendo salir, Everdeen?

—Ya quisieras —Me río.

Señala al semáforo y me sonríe. —Hay una cafetería a la esquina. Toma a la izquierda cuando pongan la luz.

Peeta me dice a dónde ir. Doy unas cuantas vueltas y aparco. Salimos, apurándonos a través del pavimento resbaloso. El viento está frío y atrapa mi cabello, golpeando el rostro de Peeta.

Tiro del pelo mientras él escupe, sacándolo de su boca.

—Mmm. Afrutado. —Me sonríe.

Me río y no miro a dónde voy. Piso un pedazo de hielo y mi talón no se aguanta. Las botas lucen geniales, pero no proveen nada de tracción.

Intento corregir el mal paso, pero mis pies vuelan y me deslizo hacia delante. Peeta me alcanza mientras me corta el paso, interponiéndose frente a mí. Me estrello en sus brazos, haciéndolo tambalearse un poco. Se ríe y pone un rizo loco tras mi oreja. Mi rostro está a centímetros del suyo. Su aliento es tan cálido; se desliza por mis labios y es todo lo que puedo hacer para pararme ahí y no besarlo.

—No hay patinaje sobre hielo, no esta noche. —Su voz es profunda.

Sus ojos color zafiro se enganchan en los mío. Mi cuerpo hormiguea, pero no tiene nada que ver con el frío. Su aliento llega a mis labios y parpadeo suavemente. El mundo a nuestro alrededor se desvanece. Cuando sus manos están sobre mí no puedo pensar. Mi mente me traiciona y dejo que mi cuerpo guíe, y mi cuerpo lo desea. Me inclino un poco más, mi pecho rozando el suyo mientras me enderezo. Ninguno de los dos se suelta. Peeta se inclina más cerca, sus labios a un aliento del mío cuando un par de luces delanteras nos iluminan(malditas luces). Sonríe suavemente, me toma de la mano y me ayuda a llegar a la puerta sin caerme de culo. Me sostiene la puerta por mí y entro..

La cafetería es típica, y está decorada por las festividades. La camarera nos ubica y ordenamos. Cuando se marcha, Peeta dice:

—Entonces…

—Entonces…

Parece que quiere decir algo. Sus ojos cambian, la expresión de su rostro se endurece un poco, pero la enmascara con una sonrisa.

—Entonces, escuché que fuiste a ¿Texas?

Asiento. —Síp. Pensé que era una buena idea. Comenzar de nuevo y todo eso. Asiente lentamente.

—Pensé que ibas a la estatal con el resto de nosotros. No me di cuenta de que… huiste.

—No hui. —Me retuerzo un poco. Me conoce demasiado bien. Corrí como un perro con el rabo entre las piernas. Hui tres mil kilómetros. —. Era la mejor opción para mí.

— ¿En serio? —Ladea la cabeza y dobla las manos, colocándolas bajo su mentón—. ¿Tienen tan buen programa de artes?

—Lo suficientemente bueno…

Me interrumpe. — ¿Qué hay de la música?

—Está bien. No quería ser…

Peeta me mira, sus ojos azules deslizándose por mi rostro, mis manos, mis labios e interiorizando cada detalle. Se recuesta hacia atrás, confiado e irritante.

—Eso es todo lo que siempre quisiste hacer. Arte y música, y escogiste una escuela que no es precisamente una excelencia. —

Comienzo a defender mi elección, pero levanta un dedo, deteniéndome

—. No soy idiota. Los músicos no huyen a Texas a menos que toquen el banjo, así que, ¿qué pasa contigo? Y no me vengas con esa línea de sureña de que el Sur te asienta. Amabas esto, ¿qué demonios pasó?

Mi estómago se llena de hielo mientras habla. De pronto estoy sentada toda derecha en la cabina. Por supuesto que tiene razón. Sí amo esto, pero quería seguir adelante. Aquí no podía hacerlo. Quería mentir, pero había algo en sus ojos que me decía que no podía.

—Pensé en ir a la escuela en la ciudad.

—Si —interrumpe—, eso fue lo último que escuché.

—Pero pasó algo. Perdieron mis papeles y no quería esperar para comenzar la universidad, así que recurrí a mi respaldo. — Me mira y me corrijo—. De acuerdo, al respaldo de mi respaldo. Ya había rechazado a todos los demás excepto este lugar, y no es una mala escuela. Me gusta. Por una vez soy feliz, Mellark. Alégrate por mí.

Peeta me mira, sus ojos azules me taladran. —Podrías habérmelo dicho. —

Su mirada se dirige a la mesa. Antes de poder replicar, el camarero nos sirve el café y el chocolate caliente.

—En realidad, no se lo dije a nadie. Además, no me di cuenta de que querías saberlo.

Hace un sonido molesto y desvía la vista. Se recuesta en la cabina y se mesa el cabello. Lo observo mientras las puntas de sus dedos rizan las puntas levemente y sus manos recorren el dorado y grueso pelo. La nieve lo humedeció. Me pregunto cómo se siente. Me imagino tocándolo, recorriéndolo con mis dedos mientras me siento en su regazo. Si... eso nunca pasará.

—No te entiendo —dice finalmente.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

La forma en que me mira hace que mi corazón suba hasta mi garganta. No puedo hablar.

—Katniss, si no me quieres aquí, sólo dilo. —Se mueve, como si quisiera irse.

Entro en pánico. Agarro su mano, presionándola en la mesa. Baja la mirada al contacto, y luego sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. Se congela.

—No es eso. Por favor, sólo siéntate. —Mantengo mi mano en la suya hasta que se sienta otra vez. Renuente, la alejo.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa contigo? Cuando te vi casi morí del shock. Pensé que nunca ibas a regresar.

—Las cosas con… —No quiero decir su nombre, pero Peeta sabe a quién me refiero—, las cosas no acabaron bien. No estaba exactamente buscando decirle a la gente que no podía olvidarlo, ¿sabes? No quería las miradas de lástima de todos tus amigos. Así que, me fui. No le dije a nadie. Annie me llamó unos pocos días después y se puso como loca cuando le dije que estaba en Texas. —Me encogí de hombros, como si no importara, ¿quién me extrañaría?, y levanto la vista hacia él—. No quería tener que repetir eso en una llamada telefónica, así que no le dije a nadie más. Somos amigos, ¿correcto? Siempre lo hemos sido... —_ ¿Correcto? _Algo dentro de mí quiere que diga: _No, no lo somos, bésame._

Peeta parpadea lentamente y asiente.

—Sí, amigos. De aquí en adelante, después de que rompas con un completo idiota, ¿te importaría decirme a donde escaparías?

—No planeo salir con más idiotas.

Él ríe y su hermoso rostro se ilumina. —Si sólo eso fuera posible.

—Cállate. —Empujo su muñeca y él sacude su cabeza.

—Así que, ¿cuándo regresas?

—Am comienzo en enero, el día de año nuevo, de hecho. Me inscribí en un curso corto.

Asiente lentamente, sorbiendo su café. Lo observo presionar la taza en sus labios, fijándome en cómo sujeta la taza en sus manos. Me pregunto si sujeta a sus amantes así, tan suavemente, y esos labios... Un escalofrío corre a través de mí.

Mi cuerpo piensa que deberíamos sólo tomar el jarabe de allá, y vaciarlo sobre su sexy cuerpo y lamerlo.

Salivo, y parpadeo hacia él. Dios, ¿sabe lo loca que soy? La puerta se abrió y el aire frío me dio en mis piernas, ¿de acuerdo? Me sonrojé porque estaba pensando que si hubiera usado medias, eso nunca habría pasado.

Da un vistazo debajo de la mesa hacia mis botas y luego alrededor del borde en mis medias. El vestido se sitúa a medio muslo cuando estoy de pie, y está un poco más corto cuando me siento. Me sonrojo otra vez, y lo pateo. Peeta me sonríe.

—Estás usando medias.

—Estas son medias altas. Y gracias por preguntar sobre mi lencería.—Veo su expresión cambiar y las preguntas llenan sus ojos. Las evito cuando digo—: Sí, estoy usando un liguero. Sí, están unidas, así que para de preguntar.

Su mandíbula cae, Peeta me mira fijamente como si nunca me hubiera visto antes. Esos ojos azules parecen tan suaves, tan seductores. No me doy cuenta de lo que he hecho hasta que él empieza a hablar.

— ¿Estás tratando de matarme? Un chico no tiene tanto autocontrol, y santa mierda. —Respira con dificultad, quita su cabello de sus ojos con ambas manos—. Estás probando mis límites. —Me mira como que debería retirar lo que dije, pero no sé lo que he hecho mal.

Froto mi pie contra el suyo. Me inclino hacia adelante, y la mesa se presiona contra mis pechos. Sé que él puede ver abajo de mi top. Mi cabello cae hacia adelante, bloqueando la mayor parte del escote para cuando sus ojos vaguen ahí. Cuando hablo, Peeta levanta la vista hacia a mí como si se estuviera ahogando, y se preguntara si estoy aquí para rescatarlo o para hundirlo. Exhibo mi voz sensual, la que sólo puedo hacer cuando estoy haciendo el tonto, y digo:

— Todo el conjunto combina, todo el kit, el sostén, las bragas, y los ligueros. Incluso tienen pequeñas guirnaldas con una campanita justo aquí. —Presiono el lugar entre mis pechos. Un pequeño sonido de tintineo capta su oído y su boca cae abierta.

Él está jugando, coqueteando conmigo, y me encanta. Siempre hemos coqueteado así. Presiona su mano en su pecho y se reclina en el reservado. Cuando se sienta, su cara está muy seria.

—Eso fue peligroso, Everdeen. Casi arruinaste ese bonito vestido. —Me sonríe. —Extrañé tenerte cerca, Katniss.


	8. Capitulo 7 Dormire contigo

Capitulo 7: Dormiré contigo

**POV Katniss**

Al salir me sonríe, pero evita la mirada rápidamente, como si supiera algo que yo no. Me voy afuera con mis brazos desnudos y mi vestido pequeño. Peeta viene detrás de mí y pone su chaqueta sobre mis hombros.

—Peet, hace demasiado frío. De verdad, estoy bien. Quédatela —Me doy vuelta para dársela, pero camina y se me adelanta, ignorando mi brazo extendido—. No me hagas botarla —advierto.

Mira por encima del hombro y me ve sosteniendo su chaqueta de cuero sobre un charco de hielo. Burbujas negras salen de la superficie como si fuera un brebaje de bruja.

—Yo no lo haría si fuera tú.

Me río. — ¿O harás qué? — ¿Qué puede hacer? No debería haber preguntado.

Sin previo aviso, Peeta se da vuelta y agarra mi muñeca. Me empuja y estoy a punto de chocar con él, pero inclina su rodilla, y agarra mi cintura con su otra mano. En cuestión de segundos, me alza por encima de su hombro gritando y pateando.

Peeta se ríe y me lleva al auto. Mis manos se enredan a su pelo, mitad aferrándome a él y mitad tratando de bajarme. El aire frío sopla mi vestido por encima de mi cabeza y la gente del restaurante está teniendo un buen espectáculo.

—Aquí estamos —dice y me desliza entre él y el auto.

Le paso la chaqueta y lo golpeo con mi puño en el pecho.

— ¡Nunca me hagas eso otra vez! —Continúo pegándole y regañándolo, pero cuando sus dedos envuelven mis muñecas, todo el veneno se aleja de mí.

Me calmo y sigue sosteniendo mis muñecas. Aprieta su puño ligeramente y se acerca más, aplastando su chaqueta entre nosotros. Sus pestañas se bajan mientras estudia mis labios, bebiéndolos como si fuera algo hipnótico. Separando sus labios, respira por la boca. Mi corazón se siente como si fuera a explotar. No puedo soportar la forma en que permanece tan cerca, como si pudiera besarme, pero no se decide. Me estremezco y presiona su cuerpo contra el mío, sujetándome. Finalmente se mueve hacia mis labios y los esquiva en el último segundo y me susurra al oído:

—Es mejor ponerse en marcha. —Y luego sus manos se han ido. Camina al otro lado del auto y entra.

Me quedo de pie con mi corazón latiendo como si me hubiera atacado un oso. Trato de quitármelo de encima, pero él ha llegado a mí mucho peor que antes. Si llego a casa sin tener sexo con él, alguien me tiene que dar una maldita medalla. Respiro el aire helado y lo mantengo en mis pulmones. Exhalo en voz alta, y me siento en el auto y prendo el motor.

Hay una capa de hielo, seguida por más nieve. Las calles son transitables siempre y cuando alguien saque la nieve. El problema es que hay falta de quitanieves. Le digo a Peeta:

— ¿Dónde están los quitanieves? ¿Y por qué la autopista está cerrada? Echo un vistazo por encima del hombro y lentamente me muevo a un estacionamiento. Estoy tratando de recordar, pero no puedo. Mis mapas de Long Island y Texas se fusionaron. No puedo recordar si la 231 emerge con Southern State o si es la Loop 820 que emerge con la 30.

— No puedo recordar cómo salir de aquí. Podemos ir a casa por la L.I.E. o tratar de llegar a través de Sunrise, pero la carretera apesta.

—No puedes llegar a Sunrise desde aquí, y los caminos que necesitas para conectar están cerrados también. Por el hielo. Los quitanieves no están todavía, porque están esperando que nieve más.

— ¿No deberían estar haciéndolo ya?

—Sí, pero ya es de noche. Es tarde y la tormenta va a comenzar. Lo harán por la mañana antes de que las personas salgan a trabajar. —Peeta se da vuelta en su asiento—. Si volvemos por donde hemos venido, apuesto que podríamos volver a los dormitorios.

Arqueo una ceja. — ¿Dormitorios?

—Sí, ¿tienes una idea mejor? —Su dormitorio está a la vuelta de la cuadra.

Miro alrededor, preguntándome si podemos dormir en el auto y lo descarto. Está demasiado helado y me quedaría sin gas. Sacudo mi cabeza.

—No. —Mi estómago sube a mi garganta mientras lo miro.

Me está invitando a quedarme con él. Quiero decir que no. Siento que mis emociones se rompen como un cristal barato. Fragmentos van volando mientras lo miro fijamente, preguntándome cómo demonios se supone que manejaré esto.

Suspira ruidosamente, obviamente molesto conmigo.

—Escucha, no es lo ideal, pero es mejor que dormir en el auto. ¿Tienes algún lugar donde ir, algún lugar más cerca?

Sacudo mi cabeza. —Los dormitorios son los más cercanos. ¿Hay alguien más allí?

Sonríe. — ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres dormir conmigo?

Mi espalda se pone rígida y me estremezco visiblemente.

—No, es que…

— ¿Es que, qué? —Me mira por un momento y luego se apaga el encanto, pero sigo atraída por él. Maldito sea. ¿Por qué tiene que hacer que mi baba caiga?

—Es que no quiero tener que explicarle a la gente por qué estoy en tu casa en la mañana.

Me mira como si me hubiera golpeado la cabeza demasiadas veces.

—Nevó, Kat. No son estúpidos. Todos saben que no me quieres de esa forma.

Mis labios se abren. Comienzo a corregirlo, para preguntarle quién piensa eso, pero cierro mi mandíbula. ¿Quizás no sabe lo que siento por él?

¿Es eso posible?

-Esta bien, dormiré contigo.- Me rindo, bueno solo un poco, porque no pienso estar entre sus piernas.


	9. Capitulo 8: ¿jugamos?

Capitulo 8: ¿jugamos?

**POV Peeta**

Miro la cara de Katniss y puedo ver algo allí, pero no puedo decir qué. La idea de volver a la residencia no era mala. Estaría caliente, y podemos dormir allí por la noche. Sólo tengo que mantener mis manos fuera de ella. Casi lo perdí en el restaurante. Cuando su piel se rozó contra la mía, cada parte de mí se prendió a la vida como bengalas. No puedo _dejar _de reaccionar a su caricia. Mi cuerpo responde tanto si quiero como si no.

Ella me sigue a través del estacionamiento y nos paramos en frente de la residencia de estudiantes. Es tranquilo. La nieve cae más rápido ahora, pegándose a todo lo que toca. El pelo oscuro de Katniss brilla con los toques de nieve y hielo. Se ve tan hermosa que quiero extender la mano y tocar su cara, y sentir su pelo sedoso entre mis dedos. Le echo un vistazo y tiene esa expresión indescifrable en sus ojos. Nos detenemos ante la puerta. No hay nadie aquí. Todo el mundo se fue a casa para las vacaciones. Técnicamente, me anoté junto a todos los demás. Paso la tarjeta y el estuche negro parpadea con una luz verde. Tiro de la puerta para abrirla y la dejo pasar.

Cierro la puerta y caminó por el pasillo. Por lo general, el dormitorio es un hervidero de gente, pero no hoy. Caminamos hacia el ascensor y pulso el botón de arriba. Katniss está callada, como si estuviera considerando dormir en la nieve sólo para no tener que hacer esto. No la entiendo. Es caliente y fría. Un segundo está mirando mis labios, y al siguiente está cerrada y ni siquiera me mira.

Me detengo frente a mi puerta y deslizo mi enorme llave en la cerradura.

Abro la puerta, sabiendo que mi habitación estaba limpia antes de irme. No tenía la intención de regresar hasta después de Año Nuevo.

Tengo la puerta abierta y ella me da una mirada. La forma en que esos ojos marrones se deslizan por mi cara y mi pecho, hace que mi corazón lata más fuerte. Pasa delante de mí y me las arreglo para no arrastrarla a mis brazos y bañarla en besos. Sonrío, pensando. Por supuesto, ella escoge ese segundo para girar y mírame.

Su cabeza se inclina hacia un lado, haciendo caer su pelo largo sobre su hombro.

— ¿Por qué es esa sonrisa?

Me encojo de hombros. Esconder cosas de ella es imposible. Parece haber sido hecha con un enlace directo a mis pensamientos, y lo utiliza con frecuencia. Respondo honestamente:

—Tú.

Sonriendo, me acerco a ella y le digo—: Está bien. Puedes sentarte. Te juro que está limpio. No he tenido sexo en ella en una semana. ¿O ha sido un día? —Me acaricio la barbilla, sintiendo el rastrojo bajo mis dedos.

Ella sonríe. — ¿Una semana?

Por alguna razón, cree que hablo en serio. —Estoy bromeando, Everdeen. Maldita sea, mujer. Todavía crees que soy un mujeriego, ¿no?

—Bueno, parece que hay una línea interminable de rubias detrás de ti... debajo de ti. —Sonríe mientras lo dice.

—Ah, mi kriptonita son las rubias con pelo sedoso. Me has descubierto. —Arremolino el dedo en el aire, pensando, preguntándome, si se dará cuenta de que ese no es mi tipo en absoluto.

Holly es mi tipo. Todo, desde la forma en que su pelo se riza a la forma de su cuerpo, hasta la lengua afilada que quiero chupar en mi boca y besar. Dios, ¿cómo no lo ve? Estoy prácticamente babeando sobre ella.

Le extiendo mi mano.

—Siéntate. Mi compañero de cuarto es un poco loco, así que no toques su basura a menos que quieras que me mate cuando vuelva.

— ¿Kat? —Respiro su nombre.

Ella hace un ronroneo en mi oído, antes de decir—: ¿Sí? —Suena contenta, así que no sé por qué siento la necesidad de empujarla, pero lo hago. Su cabeza se mueve bruscamente y me mira como si la hubiese despertado de un sueño.

Suelto su cintura y me alejo, aunque me duele por su tacto. Abriendo el vestidor, le lanzo una camiseta. Ella la coge.

—Puedes dormir en ella, a menos que estés cómoda en tus ligas y botas.

Me mira. Esos ojos marrones se encuentran con los míos y en silencio me reprenden por ser un idiota, pero tengo que hacerlo. No puedo dejar que comience algo que no va a terminar. Sonríe y levanta la camisa.

—Gracias. Voy a esperar un poco para ponérmela, ¿si eso está bien contigo? —Yo asiento. Mira a su alrededor y pregunta—: ¿Dónde está el televisor? ¿La radio?

—Lleve esas cosas a casa. No pensé que vendría de nuevo tan pronto. —

Asiente y mira a su alrededor.

—Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer hasta la hora de ir a la cama?

La forma en que dice _cama _hace que tenga un nudo en la garganta. Me mira, de repente tímida de nuevo. Quiero tomarla en mis brazos y abrazarla. Empujo el pensamiento lejos y rompo el contacto visual.

—Podemos jugar. Tengo cartas, dados, y ese tipo de mierda. En realidad, son de mi compañero de cuarto, pero voy a arriesgarme a ser golpeado así tenemos algo que hacer. —Aparte de hacérnoslo el uno al otro. Aspiro una respiración profunda.

**POV Katniss**

Se sienta en el suelo y abre una baraja de cartas. Me siento frente a él y bajo la cremallera de mis botas. Me las quito y muevo los dedos de los pies. Meto mis piernas debajo de mí, pero el vestido es muy corto. Me levanto un poco y él puede ver el encaje en la parte superior de mi muslo y la punta de la correa de liga. Mierda. Me muevo y tiro del vestido. Apenas cubre las medias. Cuando levanto la vista, sus ojos se encuentran en mis piernas. Él mira hacia otro lado rápidamente, como si hubiera sido sorprendido haciendo algo que no debía.

—Entonces, ¿cuál es el juego? —Le pregunto, tratando de ignorar el calor en su mirada.

—Póquer de prendas ¿qué otra cosa iba a elegir? Tú eliges el juego —

Las barajea y no me mira. Parece agitado y no sé que he hecho. No debí haberlo tocado antes. Apuesto a que piensa que tiene que rechazar mis avances toda la noche y se preocupa por eso.

_Oh, mierda. _Elijo el juego. No conozco a ningún juego de cartas excepto Old Maid1, War, y…

—Go Fish—Sonrío como si fuera en serio cuando levanta la mirada.

Se ríe y niega con la cabeza. —Bueno, ¿y cuáles son los riesgos? —Reparte las cartas y me permite decir las reglas de este juego de cartas.

—El ganador elige el próximo partido.

— ¿Y el perdedor?

—Hace un baile tonto en la nieve —Sí, eso suena bien y limpio, ¿verdad? Además, es frío y puede refrescar mis bragas ardientes muy rápido. Tengo la intención de perder. Soy muy mala en el póquer. Soy un perdedor garantizado.

— ¿Un baile en la nieve? —pregunta.

—Sí, ¿estás listo? ¿O es demasiado afeminado para ti? Se encoge de hombros:

— No, y sabes que serás tú la que va a estar bailando, ¿no?

—Baile en la nieve —le aseguro.

— ¿Cuál es la diferencia?

—El baile regular no cuenta. Tienes que sacudir violentamente tu trasero.

—Ah, ¿así que debe ser friolento y humillante?

—Así es —Me froto las manos y recojo mis cartas—. Hola. Mi nombre es Katniss Everdeen. Mataste mis ilusiones. Prepárate para morir.

Me sonríe, pero se mezcla con otra expresión, como si pensara que podría estar loca. Bueno, eso está bien. Estoy loca. Estoy en su habitación, sola, en medio de una tormenta de nieve jugando Go Fish. Por supuesto que estoy loca.

—Vamos, niño, elige una tarjeta para que pueda patearte el trasero —Hablo pura basura como si estuviera tratando de ganar y para la tercera ronda, estoy perdiendo claramente.

Peeta se ríe. —Será mejor que ese baile sea muy bueno. Creo que te di una patada en el trasero —Baja sus dos últimas cartas y hago pucheros.

— ¿Otra ronda?

—Diablos, no. Vamos afuera ahora mismo —

Se levanta y toma mi brazo, tirando de mí con él. Hago una pausa tratando de agarrar mis botas y me deja ponérmelas. Subo el cierre rápidamente y actúo como si tuviera miedo. Al pasar por la puerta principal, salimos a la nieve que cubre el césped delante de la residencia de estudiantes.

Cuanto más esperemos, peor será. Me vuelvo bruscamente y alzo las manos y sacudo el trasero. Me doy una vuelta de 360 grados, riendo y bailando sobre la nieve, cuando veo la cara de Peeta. Está sonriendo con tanta fuerza que parece que sus mejillas se agrietaran. El viento azota el dobladillo de mi vestido levantándolo, y mis manos que vuelan a bajarlo.

Mi cuerpo está congelado. Los copos de nieve se aferran a mi piel y se derriten. Me detengo y lo miró. Abro la boca para decir algo, pero me interrumpe.

—Ese fue el mejor baile que he visto. Y quiero decir, en toda mi vida.

Sonrío. No puedo evitarlo. Me encanta hacerlo reír.

—Bueno, ese es el único que vas a ver esta noche. No voy a perder otra vez.

—Lo bueno es que fuiste la primera. Ahora sé exactamente lo tonto que me voy a mirar. Es una amenaza para aquellos que nunca han bailado con este frío.

Peeta me tiende la mano. —Vamos. Volvamos a entrar —Puedo entenderlo y siento un gusto disparar a través de mi pecho. Dardos atraviesan mi cuerpo, me calientan. No puedo soportarlo, pero no lo puedo dejar ir tampoco.

Presiona el botón del ascensor y las puertas se abren. Todavía está esperando allí, ya que no hay nadie alrededor. Caminamos en él y presiona el botón de su piso. Luego toma mi otra mano y lleva ambas palmas de las manos juntas bajo las suyas. Sopla su aliento caliente sobre ellas, tratando de calentarlas.

—Te estás congelando —dice y lo hace de nuevo, pero sus labios rozan mi mano esta vez. Contengo mi respiración. Mi corazón golpea mis costillas y no puedo respirar. Me mira a los ojos y me derrito.

No puedo evitarlo. No puedo contenerlo más. Tomo la mano de Peeta y presiono su dedo en mis labios, devolviéndole la sensación que acaba de disparar a través de mí. No se aleja y me deja. Beso un dedo, presionando suavemente mis labios en la punta de su dedo caliente, mientras sostengo su palma con la otra mano. Mi labio inferior sobresale un poco mientras me alejo. Lo hago de nuevo, pero esta vez pellizco el dedo con los dientes cuando lo beso. No lo veo. No quiero ver su reacción. Me siento tan perdida, como si estuviera flotando. Nada me detiene, ninguna voz me advierte que no cometa estos estúpidos errores. Cuando me muevo para besar el tercer dedo, él me presiona contra la pared y dice:

- No lo hagas —

Está allí, presionando contra mí, sujetándome en su lugar cuando sumerge su cabeza y sus labios permanecen peligrosamente cerca de los míos. Me estremezco, a pesar de que estoy caliente. No puedo hablar. No me puedo mover. Mi corazón late con fuerza en mis oídos. El calor fluye de su cuerpo. Sus músculos están tensos, y trabajan en la mandíbula. Está enojado. Debe ser. Peeta retrocede cuando el ascensor se detiene y las puertas se abren.

Él se marcha, los músculos de sus brazos como un cable con fuerza y pasa los dedos por el pelo. Yo permanezco en el ascensor. No lo sigo a fuera. No puedo. No puedo hacer esto, sea lo que sea que él quiere que haga. No puedo coquetear toda la noche y no tocarlo. No lo puedo soportar.


	10. Capitulo 9: ¿Me deseabas?

Capitulo 9 ¿Me deseabas?

**POV Peeta**

La manera en la que ella dirige mi dedo dentro de su boca me hace ponerme duro. No puedo mirarla. Si lo hago, nunca podré sacarme la imagen de la cabeza. ¿Por qué insiste en torturarme?

A pesar de que su baile afuera fue gracioso al principio, cuanto más bailaba, más que quería seguir mirándola. Su cuerpo se balanceaba y sus pechos rebotaban, y la manera en la que movía su trasero me hizo babear como un perro. Luego hace esto, estos pequeños besos que no son para nada inocentes.

Presiono su espalda contra la pared, sin saber que estoy haciendo.

Sólo necesito que pare. Siento su pulso debajo de mí, su corazón latiendo furiosamente. Su aroma llena mi cabeza mientras le digo que no. Al mismo tiempo, mis labios se acercan a los suyos. No puedo resistirme. Sus suaves labios se separan al mismo tiempo que su rápida respiración desaparece, y todo lo que puedo ver son esos labios y su suave brillo rosa.

El ascensor suena y las puertas se abren. Me distraigo lo suficiente para empujarme lejos de ella. Camino hacia afuera y atravieso el vestíbulo, mis pies golpeando el suelo rápido y fuerte. Pasado un segundo, no siento su calor o escucho su respiración. Me detengo y miro hacia atrás. Katniss todavía está en el ascensor, mirándome caminar lejos de ella. No se ha movido del lugar donde la sostuve contra la pared. Me mira fijamente.

Incluso desde aquí, siento sus ojos penetrándome. La cagué. La asusté. Las puertas empiezan a cerrarse y me apuro para alcanzarla. Cuando me doy cuenta que no voy a lograrlo antes de que se cierren, me detengo. Las puertas terminan de cerrarse y maldigo tirando de mi cabello. Presioné el botón cuarenta veces, golpeándolo con mi dedo. Las puertas se abren nuevamente. Ella aún está parada allí. Nunca presionó el botón.

—Kat—digo, poniendo mi mano en la puerta para que no se cerrara de nuevo—, lo siento.

Su voz suena estrangulada cuando habla, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. — ¿Por qué lo sientes? No hiciste nada malo, yo lo hice. —No va a mirarme. Su cabeza cuelga y su cabello oscuro oculta su cara—. Me iría, pero no sé a dónde ir.

Camino dentro del ascensor y coloco mis manos alrededor de su cintura. Ella todavía no levanta la mirada hacia mí. Agarro con cuidado su barbilla y lentamente tiro su cabeza hacia atrás.

—Tú no hiciste nada malo. Yo exageré. —Estoy respirando con dificultad, quiero decirlo, que estoy totalmente enamorado de ella, pero no puedo hacer que las palabras salgan de mi boca. En vez de ser suave e ingenioso, estoy todo excitado y tembloroso—. Por favor, no te vayas. Te quiero aquí. Si no estuviera nevando, todavía te querría aquí. —Su mirada finalmente encuentra la mía y veo que esos ojos marrones no me creen—. ¿Katniss? —Su nombre cuelga en el aire.

— ¿Mmmm? —Hace un sonido en su garganta que es totalmente sexy.

Las puertas del ascensor se cierran y sólo se mantiene allí. Respira con dificultad, y no retira mis manos. Siento esa sensación familiar cuando estoy con ella. Ella tira suavemente de mi cintura, y atrae nuestros labios como imanes, pero ambos nos resistimos.

— ¿Puedo besarte? —pregunto porque no quiero arruinar esto, porque es demasiado importante para mí y todavía quedan varias horas antes del amanecer.

Mira mi boca mientras pregunto, su mirada se enfoca en mis labios.

En vez de responder, se inclina más cerca, cerrando el espacio entre nosotros y presionando su boca contra la mía. El beso es dulce, un suave contacto de sus labios en mi boca. Mi cuerpo responde a ella. Mi pulso se acelera como en una carrera, mientras lucho para que el hombre de las cavernas no emerja para arrastrarla a mi cama.

Sus labios saben perfectos, se sienten perfectos. Mantengo mis manos extendidas en sus mejillas mientras me devuelve el beso, esta vez, tomando mi labio inferior entre sus dientes. Lo muerde suavemente y luego lo suelta. Inspira un tembloroso suspiro y me besa con más fuerza. Sus labios se abren y su lengua entra en mi boca, recorriendo las curvas de mi boca hasta que encuentra mi lengua.

Ahí es cuando las cosas se ponen calientes. No puedo contenerme.

No puedo mantenerme en control más tiempo y hacer las cosas a medias.

Katniss me vuelve loco. Quiero darle lo que quiere. Le devuelvo el beso y va de inocente a clasificado XXX. Nos besamos con fuerza, bajo mis manos acercándola más a mi cuerpo. Nuestras lenguas empiezan una pequeña pero gran guerra por ganar, necesito probarla, mi cuerpo me lo pide. . Mientras su boca permanece desesperadamente contra la mía, el beso se profundiza y sus manos se enganchan en mi espalda, recogiendo puñados de mi camisa para acercarme más.

Su cuerpo encaja perfectamente con el mío. Sus pechos presionan firmes contra mi pecho y sé que puede sentir cuanto la deseo. Es imposible de ocultar. El pequeño peeta esta mas que despierto y tiene unas ganas enormes de mojarse con su elixir, pero debo ir despacio. Inclino mis caderas presionando contra su cuerpo y ella reacciona. No lo esperaba, pero lo hizo. Desliza su pierna arriba de la mía, y agarro su muslo y me presiono más contra ella. Suelta un gemido dentro de mi boca y no puedo soportarlo. Su aroma llena mi cabeza mientras sus manos agarran mi cabello. Me acerca más y aprieto su muslo más fuerte, deslizando mi mano por la tira de sus ligas hasta la curva de su trasero.

Cuando empuja sus caderas hacia arriba, siento su coño contra mi pierna.

El calor entre sus piernas es increíble.

Me doy cuenta de lo que está pasando y dónde estamos. Rompo el beso, hago un camino con mis labios hasta su cuello y ella tira su cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando. Sus uñas se entierran en mis brazos. Si voy a estar con Kat, no va a ser un rapidito en el ascensor. Quiero poseer su cuerpo por horas, quiero ver su cara cuando llegue al clímax mientras grita mi nombre. Esa es la única razón por la cual soy capaz de separar mis labios de su caliente cuello. Deslizo mis brazos por debajo de ella y la levanto. Jadea y se apoya en mi pecho. Presiono un beso en su mejilla. Me muevo hacia las puertas del ascensor y presiono el botón. Mientras se abre, ella me mira con sus labios hinchados. Digo:

—Te he querido por tanto tiempo. Vamos a hacer esto de la manera correcta. — Las puertas se abren y la cargo hasta mi habitación. Luego de patear la puerta para cerrarla con mi pie, dejo a Kat sobre mi cama y la miro.

No ha dicho nada desde que empezamos a besarnos. Me preocupo por ella. No quiero que se arrepienta sobre esto.

— ¿Estás segura?

Asiente, sus ojos nunca alejándose de los míos. Esos enormes ojos marrones están oscuros y llenos de lujuria. Habla y su voz suena suave y sin aliento—: Sí, quiero estar contigo.

Me siento a su lado en el borde de la cama y recorro su muslo con mi mano. Me detengo en el dobladillo de su vestido, muriendo por quitárselo, pero todavía quiero más confirmación de su parte.

—Puede que quieras ahora, ¿pero qué pasará mañana?

Sonríe suavemente. Hace su cara brillar. No puedo apartar mi mirada de ella. Mi mano es más tibia cuando coloca la suya encima. Desliza mi mano debajo de su vestido, colocando mi palma más arriba en su muslo.

Separa las piernas y dice:

— Te deseaba ayer, y el día anterior. Todavía voy a desearte mañana. ¿Es eso suficiente?

La miro fijamente. ¿Me deseaba? Pestañeo, pero la lujuria no se irá de mis ojos.

— ¿Me deseabas?

Asiente. —Siempre.

**Bueno creo que hasta hay le dejare los siguientes capitulos ya estaran mas interesantes, perdonen si los aburri.**

**Oh! supieron Christina Aguilera cantara una cancion para en llamas; amo su voz y amo los juegos del hambre.**

**Mi mama no quiere comprarme insurgente; creo que quiere una visita de la chica en llamas...**

**Sin mas cosas que decir buenas noches, me despido.**


	11. Capitulo 10: Dejame probarte

Capitulo 10: Déjame probarte

**POV Katniss**

Parecía sorprendido, pero no sé por qué. Cuando dije que lo deseaba, que siempre lo había deseado, mi corazón casi estalló. Era algo que pensé que nunca admitiría. Jamás. Era el más oscuro secreto en la parte de atrás de mi cerebro que estaba encerrado bajo llave, y había ido y lo había dejado escapar frente a Peeta.

Mi corazón late más fuerte cuando me mira. Esa mirada oscura se apodera de mí, como si no pudiera creer lo que dije. Sus ojos buscan mi cara y poco a poco sonríe. Reflejo su expresión. De pronto, está arrodillado en la cama y sus piernas se mueven hacia mis caderas. Mi respiración se atrapa en mi garganta. Lo he querido por tanto tiempo. ¿Realmente voy a hacer esto? No hay vuelta atrás, y no quiero volver. Como dijo Annie , está era la manera. La única forma de saber dónde termina es continuar.

Peeta se monta a horcajadas sobre mis caderas. Todavía está vistiendo sus jeans y camiseta, pero se deshizo de sus zapatos. Se inclina hacia abajo y presiona sus labios contra los míos. Cierro los ojos y me entrego al beso, perdiéndome en sus labios. Son tan llenos y suaves. Él se aprieta contra mí y abro mi boca. Su lengua barre adentro y continuamos donde lo habíamos dejado. Cuando los besos se vuelven más calientes, mis manos encuentran su cabello y tiran. Agarro su camisa y tiro. Se sienta por medio latido y me permite tirar su camisa sobre su cabeza. Cuando se recuesta de nuevo hacia abajo, me tira hacia sus brazos y me presiona contra su pecho. Es tan cálido y huele tan bien. Tengo que tocarlo. La punta de mis dedos trazan su espalda ligeramente al principio, recorriendo su piel caliente, hasta que mi mano llega a la cintura de sus jeans. Tiro de ellos, queriéndolos fuera.

Él gime y alcanza mis manos. Tomando mis muñecas, las fija sobre mi cabeza y las sostiene ahí. Mirando a mis ojos dice

—Ve más despacio. Déjame besarte, déjame probarte. Quiero conocer cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, cada curva.

Jadeo e inclino mis caderas hacia arriba, contra las suyas. La forma en que sostiene mis manos sobre mi cabeza obliga a mis senos a sobresalir.

Sostiene mis muñecas con una mano, mientras que la otra consigue mi pecho y lo acuna. Mueve su pulgar agónicamente lento sobre mi pezón, haciendo que se endurezca como respuesta. Hago un ruido de sobresalto y besa mis labios levemente, todavía sosteniendo mi seno en su mano. Su pulgar se mueve en lentos círculos, tentándome bajo el sujetador. El encaje negro es transparente y puedo sentir el calor de su mano. Me arqueo hacia atrás, empujando contra su palma. Peeta sostiene mis muñecas y me atormenta, luego se mueve al montículo de carne sensible en mi otro lado. Sus labios pellizcan y tiran la tela hasta que mi visión empieza a ser borrosa en los bordes.

-Peeta, por favor- le ruego, lo necesito, ahora o siento que moriré.

Me libera. Luego se sienta y se mueve hacia un lado. Me tira hacia arriba y alcanza mi espalda para deshacer el cierre de mi vestido. Lo levanta por encima de mi cabeza y caigo de nuevo en la cama. Se sienta encima de mí, mirándome, sus ojos hambrientos y errantes sobre mi cuerpo como si se propusiera destrozarme. Mi pulso palpita más fuerte y siento algo caliente formándose en mis entrañas. Aspiro profundamente y descanso una mano en mi pecho. Separo mis piernas para él. Sus ojos oscuros miraron mis muslos separarse. Siento como si hubiera estado corriendo muy fuerte, muy rápido. Mi corazón golpea contra mis costillas cuando me mira de esa manera.

Sé que sus manos estarán en mi cuerpo de nuevo en segundos. Sé que se deslizaran entre mis muslos y que finalmente me tocará. Me estremezco, esperando, anhelando sus caricias. Cuando se recuesta a mi lado, puedo sentir su pecho desnudo presionando mi brazo. Levanta su mano y toca mi estómago, arrastrando sus dedos sobre mi vientre. Respiro con fuerza y contengo el aliento. Peeta lo hace una y otra vez, cada vez arrastrando sus dedos desde el centro de mi cuerpo hacia otro lugar.

Cuando sus manos se deslizan hacia el sur, levanto mis caderas hacia él, pero se detiene. Empujándose a sí mismo sobre su codo, retoma su exploración y sumerge su mano bajo mis bragas. Se mueve lentamente, observándome mientras lo hace.

Tomo su muñeca en mi mano y lo mantengo quieto. Quiero esto, lo quiero a él. Lentamente, observo sus ojos mientras coloco sus dedos entre mis piernas. Respira profundamente, mirándome. Presiono su mano y siento sus dedos acariciarme. El movimiento es lento y lleno de calor. Presiono mis caderas en su mano cuando se mueve sobre mí una vez, y luego dos. Miro su cara mientras se mueve de nuevo, esta vez sumergiendo su dedo dentro de mí. Gimo e inclino mis caderas hacia su mano. Él puede sentir cuánto lo deseo, no hay forma de esconder lo húmeda que estoy. Me observa cuando cierro mis ojos y siento sus dedos moverse dentro de mí. Forma un ritmo y balanceo en mis caderas mientras lo hace.

Cada centímetro de mí está lleno de lujuria. Lo deseo tanto. Mis ropas se sienten restrictivas. Mis pezones duelen contra la tela. Quiero que me desnude y deslice su cuerpo contra el mío. Lo deseo como nunca había deseado a alguien. Grito, frustrada y lujuriosa más allá de la razón.

Tiró sus labios a mi boca mientras me acaricia de nuevo. Mantiene su mano ahí, entre mis piernas, mientras nuestro beso se profundiza y se vuelve más caliente y desesperado. Su otra mano me rodea y me jala hacia él. Se desliza sobre mi cadera y hacia mi trasero. Me aprieta y empuja mi cuerpo hacia él, obligando a sus dedos a acariciar entre mis muslos. Jadeo y echo mi cabeza hacia atrás. Electricidad se dispara a través de mí. No puedo mantenerme quieta. Me retuerzo contra su mano y él me deja. Sus ojos son oscuros cuando me mira.

Eventualmente, gimo su nombre y me las arreglo para mantenerme quieta.

Respirando con dificultad le ruego—: Desnúdame. Por favor.

Me sonríe. Retira su mano de entre mis piernas y hago un ruido, mordiendo mi labio para evitar pedir toda clase de cosas que me harían avergonzarme en la mañana. Sus manos encuentran el broche de mi sujetador y lo abre. Mis senos están tan llenos y sensibles que gimo cuando retira mi sujetador.

Sentándome, arqueo mi espalda y arrojo mis manos detrás de mi cabeza. Mis pezones están en frente de su cara. Sus cálidas manos se deslizan a través de ambos mientras se inclina y besa mi boca tiernamente. Luego, su cabeza se sumerge en mi pecho. Me besa con suavidad, sus labios succionando suavemente mi pezón, volviéndolo más duro. Respondo a su tacto, a su beso. Respiro más fuerte y siento el delicioso curso de sensaciones a través de mi cuerpo creciendo en mis entrañas.

Después de un momento, tira de mí hacia su regazo. Él todavía está vistiendo sus jeans, pero puedo sentir su dura longitud a través del material.

Presiona entre mis piernas cuando me siento a horcajadas. Mezo mis caderas, mientras sus labios encuentran mi otro seno. No puedo evitarlo.

Las manos de Peeta en vueltas alrededor de mi espalda desnuda. Baja su cabeza, y me besa, sus labios provocando mi pezón. Cada vez que me tira hacia su boca, hace que me humedezca más. Siento mi cuerpo calentarse más con su toque, con su beso. Froto mis caderas contra él, pero no es suficiente. Lo necesito. Lo quiero dentro de mí.

Como si pudiera leer mi mente, me recuesta de nuevo en la cama.

En cuestión de segundos, estoy totalmente desnuda. Sus ojos recorren mi cuerpo, seguido por sus manos, y luego sus labios. Me provoca, trazando besos por mi cuerpo y deteniéndose en mis muslos. Enredo mis manos en su cabello, pensando que no quiere hacer eso, cuando aprieta mis muslos abiertos y entierra su cara en el interior. Jadeo cuando su lengua lame mi carne sensible, succionando y tirando de mi clítoris hasta que me vuelvo una lunática llena de lujuria, rogándole que esté dentro de mí.

Levanta su cara de entre mis piernas y me mira. Siento su cuerpo desnudo presionar contra mi cadera, duro y listo. Hago un ruido en la parte baja de mi garganta. Dios, lo deseo. Lo quiero dentro de mí. Quiero sentirlo penetrándome hasta el éxtasis. Besa mi mejilla, y luego mis labios. Peeta empuja su lengua dentro de mi boca y lo beso de vuelta. Mis manos encuentran su espalda y tiro de él hacia abajo sobre mí. Jadea y acaricia su nariz cerca de mi oreja, besando mi cuello.

Separo mis piernas y siento su dura longitud presionar contra mí. Trato de mover mis caderas, pero no me lo permite. Quiero sentirlo dentro de mí.

—Por favor. —Respiro entre los besos.

Mira mis ojos y alcanza su mesita de noche, desgarrando un paquete de condones. No tengo idea de cuándo se quitó los pantalones y no me importa. Coloca el preservativo y está sobre mí. Antes de que pueda parpadear, siento sus manos en mi cara y su pene presionando contra mí. Inclino mis caderas y esta vez me lo permite.

Sus labios presionan con urgencia los míos cuando me empiezo a mecer contra él. Gimo en su boca mientras se desliza dentro de mí. Lo siento responder, su cuerpo se tensa y todos los músculos de su pecho se vuelven ultra-definidos. Se levanta de la cama lo suficiente para ver mi cara. Me observa mientras entra en mí, lentamente, torturándome. Me agarro de sus caderas y envuelvo mis piernas a su alrededor. Cambio la velocidad, cambio la forma en que nos mecemos y las cosas se vuelven borrosas. Me recuesto hacia atrás, con mi cabeza sobre su almohada, cuando empuja dentro de mí más fuerte y profundo.

Mi cuerpo entero se prepara, hormigueando, calentando. Escalo más alto con cada embestida, queriendo más, rogando más. Mis uñas encuentran su espalda y estoy perdida. Lloriqueo su nombre, golpeando mis caderas contra las suyas una y otra vez hasta que me desarmo en sus brazos. Baja su cabeza y me besa suavemente.

Me siento perfecta. Nada podría arruinar esto. Mi cuerpo se siente ligero y mullido, como si estuviera flotando lentamente de nuevo a la tierra.

Antes de que pueda regresar por completo, los labios de Peeta están en mi cuello. Gimo, acercándolo más, enredo mis dedos en su cabello y sonrío, porque sé que quiere hacerlo de nuevo.

**Al fin, el momento que mas esperaban. Ya mañana sera otro dia.**

**Por favor dejen reviews sobre que les parece la historia, muchas gracias**


	12. Capitulo 11: ¿Error?

Capitulo 11: ¿Error?

**POV Peeta**

Ya casi amanece. Katniss está dormida en mis brazos. Está acostada contra mi pecho, acurrucando su cuerpo desnudo contra el mío. No tengo autocontrol. No debí haber permitido que pasara lo de la noche anterior, pero no me arrepiento. Solo espero que ella se sienta del mismo modo cuando se despierte.

No puedo soportar la idea de dejarla. Me hace sentir vacío, como si me fuera a hacer añicos sin ella. Katniss se mueve entre mis brazos. La observo dormir mientras acaricio suavemente su mejilla con mi mano. Sonríe como si estuviera lo suficientemente despierta para disfrutar de la caricia. La miro por un momento y sus ojos comienzan a abrirse. Parpadea lentamente hasta que enfoca su vista en mí. Mi corazón martillea. La quiero sin arrepentimientos. Quiero que ella sea feliz.

—Hola —digo suavemente.

Ella parece confundida. Maldita sea. Espero por su reacción cuando se dé cuenta de que está desnuda, y de lo que hemos hecho. Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos y sonríe un poco. Sus mejillas comienzan a ruborizarse y quiero besar cada centímetro de ella.

—Hola —contesta. No puedo adivinar qué es lo que está pensando.

—Aún no ha amanecido. Puedes volver a dormirte. No quería despertarte.

Me observa con esos ojos marrones que me derriten. Haré cualquier cosa que me pida. Ella sonríe.

—No lo hiciste. Pensé que estaba soñando, pero…

Las comisuras de mis labios se levantan. — ¿Pero no lo estabas? —

Niega con la cabeza suavemente. Mis ojos se encuentran con los suyos y no puedo apartar la mirada. Me aterroriza que quiera salir huyendo o que se arrepienta de esto. Me devuelve la mirada llena de preguntas. Aprieto los labios y entonces pregunto

— ¿Preferirías que esto fuera un sueño? —Ahí está, lo dije. Espero por una respuesta, preparando mi armadura para afrontar cualquier cosa que diga. Espero que diga que sí. Que esto no era lo que ella quería.

Los ojos de Katniss buscan en mi rostro y sus cejas se alzan un poco. Sus labios forman el fantasma de una sonrisa que me hace querer besarla más.

—Eso depende.

— ¿De qué?

—De ti. —Parpadea hacia mí y se alza sobre su costado. Sus senos rozan mi pecho mientras lo hace. Tira de la sábana para cubrir su cuerpo, apretándola ligeramente.

— ¿De mí? —pregunto y me siento.

La sábana apenas cubre mis caderas. Me muevo, tratando de esconder lo atractiva que pienso que es. Cuando se roza contra mí, mi cuerpo responde. No lo puedo evitar. Me siento como si tuviera quince años. Trato de controlarme, pero realmente no funciona. Tiro de la manta para tapar el problema. Tal vez no se dé cuenta. Su cabello enmarañado cae sobre sus hombros. La sábana apenas la cubre. Quiero arrancársela y besarla.

Kat asiente con la cabeza.

—Te despertaste con una mirada de Oh-Dios-qué-hemos-hecho en tu cara. Lo vi. Así que, ¿preferirías que esto fuera un sueño? —La siento temblar, pero no estoy seguro de por qué.

Me quedo en silencio un largo tiempo. No sé a qué se refiere o qué decir que no me haga sonar como un acosador enfermo de amor. Los hombros de Katniss se hunden y agacha la cabeza. Parpadea con fuerza

—. Ya veo. —Se aleja de mí y se levanta, llevándose la sábana con ella.

—Katniss, no, espera. —

Levanto una mano tratando de tirar de ella para que vuelva a la cama, pero deja caer la sábana y comienza a vestirse. La cague. No puedo arreglar esto. Ella está enfadada. Lo veo en su espalda, por la forma en que cuadra los hombros. Se da la vuelta rápidamente, en sus ojos parpadea una emoción que está a punto de explotar. Podría ser rabia. Podría ser dolor ¿Por qué esas miradas son tan parecidas? He estado aquí antes. He hecho esto. No es un buen lugar en el que estar. Abro la boca, pero no sale ningún sonido. Lo intento otra vez, pero ha perdido la paciencia conmigo.

Se pone sus botas, sin molestarse con los calcetines

—. No hay ninguna razón para decir nada. Lo entiendo —

Su voz suena más firme de lo que debería estar. Se pone de pie y me mira.

—No lo tienes. —Respiro. Sus ojos me miran.

Me pongo mis vaqueros para que no pueda patear mi trasero mientras estoy desnudo. Quiero que ella entienda, pero yo no lo entiendo. No sé cómo me hace esto, cómo me hace sentir todo. He esperado durante años y nunca esperé hacer lo que hicimos anoche. _¡Habla, idiota!_

—. Esto fue un sueño, pero no quiero dejarlo solo ahí. Es algo sobre lo que he pensado antes. Solo que nunca creí que pasaría.

Cruza los brazos sobre su pecho. Parece enfadada.

—Pero pasó ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Volveremos a cómo era antes? —Sacude la cabeza y se da la vuelta—. No puedo hacer eso. Apestaría si lo hiciéramos. Lo siento Peeta, pero esto fue un error. —

Corre hacía la puerta y se va. No respondo. No la sigo para decirle que está equivocada. La dejo irse, llevándose mi corazón con ella.

**Ah se me olvidaba, gracias a las personas que me dan su apoyo :D**


	13. Capitulo 12: ¿Tú sientes algo por mí?

Capitulo 12 ¿Tú sientes algo por mí?

POV Katniss

Corro a mi coche sin mirar atrás. No sé cómo las cosas se pusieron así. Reproduzco la última noche en mi mente, pero sólo trae lágrimas a mis ojos. Pensé que Peeta sentía algo. Pensé que era algo más que una aventura. Abro la puerta de mi coche de un tirón, caigo en el asiento y arranco. Parpadeo una y otra vez, tratando de ver, pero una vez que comienzan las lágrimas, no se detienen. Bajo la cabeza y la apoyo en el volante. No sé lo que esperaba de él, pero no esto. Así que, ¿por qué estoy llorando? Cuando había aceptado esto anoche sabía que Peeta no era el tipo de hombre de "para siempre". Diablos, yo ni siquiera soy su tipo. La idea de que lo hizo por compasión golpea en mi mente y mis lágrimas se convierten grandes sollozos húmedos y desagradables.

Me quedo así por un minuto o cinco, no estoy segura, pero el motor está frío y tengo la piel de gallina, cuando hay un golpe en mi ventana. Me asusto y me siento. Está allí de pie. Cierro mi mandíbula para no llorar.

Las lágrimas se secan, pero mi cara todavía está húmeda. Agarro la palanca de cambios y lanzo el coche marcha atrás, dispuesta a levantar el pie del freno.

—Katniss, por favor. —La voz de Peeta es amortiguada por la ventana, pero lo oigo. También he oído algo frágil allí. Incluso en toda mi angustia, oigo la forma en que su voz gorjea un poco cuando dice mi nombre. Una vez más, dice—: Por favor.

¿Cómo quiero que sean las cosas? El pensamiento destella en mi mente antes de actuar. Lo único que sé con certeza es que no quiero que las cosas terminen así. Detengo el coche en el aparcamiento y pulso con el dedo el botón de la ventana. Chirría cuando se desliza hacia abajo a un ritmo espantoso.

Apenas se abre cuando Peeta se queja de algo y camina hasta mi puerta. La abre de un tirón y me saca del coche con cuidado, caballerosamente. Su tacto es firme, pero suave, como si supiera que nunca me va a tocar de nuevo. Luego toma ambos lados de mi rostro húmedo en sus manos y dice

— Tengo que decirte algo y soy muy malo en esto. Me da un miedo de muerte. —Respira como si hubiera estado corriendo, como si se hubiera vestido para perseguirme. Su mirada azul baja y me habla a través de sus pestañas, como si no pudiera soportar decir las palabras—. No cambiaría anoche por nada. Me alegro de que fuera real, de que realmente sucediera. Te he deseado durante tanto tiempo, pero nunca funcionó. Luego anoche llegué y te vi allí. Era como si tuviera una segunda oportunidad y no quiero perderte otra vez, incluso si me destroza, incluso si no sientes lo mismo por mí. —Sus ojos se desplazan hacia arriba. Traga duro y dice —Katniss, sólo quiero que seas feliz, incluso si no es conmigo. —Sus manos resbalan por mis mejillas y me quedo allí, medio congelada, con la boca abierta. ¿De verdad dijo eso?

Sollozando, le pregunto—: ¿Tú sientes algo por mí?

Peeta mira hacia mi hombro, no a mi rostro, y asiente. —Es por eso que Gale intenta mantenerme lejos de ti. Actúo como un idiota borracho cuando estás cerca, según él, de cualquier modo. Eres la única persona que no he podido superar, y ni siquiera te había dado un beso antes de anoche. No puedo imaginar lo difícil que va a ser ahora. —Su voz suena tensa, pero sonríe cuando lo dice, como si fuera inevitable.

Estoy sorprendida en el silencio. Me quedo mirándolo y siento como si estuviera atrapada entre los sueños y la realidad, y no hay manera de que esto pueda ser real. A pesar de la nieve ya no me estremezco. Me he entumecido. Oigo el motor de un coche detrás de mí. Puedo irme.

Puedo dejar esto atrás y nunca volver, pero no quiero hacerlo.

Me encuentro a mí misma hablando antes de saber lo que voy a decir

— No me puedo imaginar cómo es que no lo sabías, cómo no lo viste. Estaba segura de que todos sabían. —

Una mitad de Peeta parece que quiere oírlo, pero se encoge como esperando que un martillo le golpee. Alcanzo su mano

— He sentido algo por ti durante los últimos tres años. Traté de mantenerme lejos, porque no quiero que mi corazón se rompa y yo, obviamente, no era tu tipo. No te gusta esto. —Levanto las puntas de mi pelo muy moreno y hago un gesto al resto de mí.

Una sonrisa vacilante se extiende por sus labios. —En realidad, prefiero este tipo. Te prefiero a ti. Tú eres la que me hizo tener un tipo en primer lugar. Salí con chicas que eran todo lo contrario a ti para tratar de sacarte de mi cabeza. En realidad, no funcionó. —

Peeta sonríe tímidamente pasándose la mano a través de su pelo. Mirándome a los ojos, desliza las manos hacia sus bolsillos—. Durante los últimos tres años, la única chica a la que quería eras tú. Siento haberte lastimado. —Besa mi mejilla ligeramente, su voz aún más ligera—. Lo siento por no responder lo suficientemente rápido. —Besa mi otra mejilla y baja la mirada por un segundo—. Lo único en lo que podía pensar mientras estabas dormida en mis brazos era en que ibas a despertar y a lamentar lo de anoche. No pensé que sentías lo mismo por mí.

Levanto mis manos hacia su rostro y siento la barba de sus mejillas bajo mis palmas. Me siento valiente. Con el corazón desbocado, digo

— Me siento de esa manera. Me gustas. Quiero estar contigo. Me haces sentir tantas cosas. Traté de evitarlo porque te metes en mi cabeza y no puedo manejarlo. Pero cuando te vas, te extraño. Extraño tu voz, tu manera de hablar, y... —Tomo una respiración profunda—, estoy loca por ti. Total y completamente loca por ti. Prácticamente psiquiátrica. —

Las esquinas de mi boca tiemblan, y antes de que pueda continuar, él se inclina y me besa.

El cuerpo de Peeta se pega al mío y estoy de nuevo contra el coche.

El metal frío me hace saltar, y él me toma en sus brazos, riendo, y balanceándome a su alrededor. El sonido es perfecto. Él es verdaderamente feliz, y yo también.

* * *

**Hola! tanto tiempo sin subir un capitulo, lose pero he tenido un monton de tarea muggle y examenes (x.x) pero ya que; a parte estuve leyendo y leyendo bueno no tanto ya que mi madre se ponia -_deja de leer no ves que tienes cosas mas importantes, deberias preocuparte por la escuela...bla bla bla_- y para que viera que yo era una excelente estudiante me puse a estudiar y saque 10 en el primer momento y ahora en el segundo llevo puros 10 ;D**

**Ady Mellark87: Lo lamento tanto, te juro que se me habia olvidado la historia bueno en realidad pensaba dejarla tal y como estaba pero luego pense... en realidad no pense nada :), porque se me habia olvidado peeero ya regrese asi que a terminarla se ha dicho. Saludos.**

**Ah, a todas las personas que me enviaron los mensajes ya la estare actualizando, creo que esta semana o este mismo fin de semana la termino.**

**Y pasando a otro tema alguien podria recomendarme libros, mañana sera compra especialmente de libros (:3 por mi cumpleaños) asi que necesito saber cuales me recomiendan acepto de todo tipo, gracias.**


	14. Capitulo 13: ¿Recuerdas a Peeta, no?

Capitulo 13 ¿Recuerdas a Peeta, no?

**POV Peeta**

Tengo miedo de hacer algo estúpido y arruinarlo, pero después de decir cómo nos sentimos, todo fue más fácil. Solo que está vez, cuando el coqueteo sin fin quema como un infierno, no tengo que mantener mis manos quietas. Puedo tirar de ella hacia mí. Puedo besarla. Puedo probarla y sentir su aliento llenar su pecho mientras corresponde. El aroma de su cabello y la sensación de su cuerpo desnudo arden en mi mente. No puedo dejar de sonreír. Esto es perfecto.

El resto de la mañana pasa en mi dormitorio. Cuando llegamos al piso de arriba, ella esta temblando y yo la envuelvo en mantas. La caliente mirada de Katniss no deja la mía y antes de darme cuenta, la estoy besando y no puedo parar. Sus manos están sobre mí, tirando de mi camisa, tratando de sentir mi pecho bajo sus dedos. El aliento de ella llena mi boca mientras presiona sus labios sobre los míos. Hace que mi corazón lata más fuerte. Su toque me envía tambaleante. No puedo hablar y no quiero hacerlo. Quiero mostrarle lo que significa para mí. La acuesto boca arriba en las mantas y muevo mis manos sobre su cuerpo, apenas tocándola. Ella gime y arquea la espalda, diciendo mi nombre. Le quito el vestido, besando sus pechos mientras lo hago. Su sujetador esta quien-sabe-donde. Probablemente en su auto cuando ella corría antes. Jadea y toma mi pelo con sus manos, tirando mi boca con más fuerza sobre su pecho. Cubro su cuerpo con besos, eliminando todo articulo de ropa, hasta que esta jadeando, tirada en el piso en el centro de una pila de mantas completamente desnuda. La miro. La luz del sol se derrama en la habitación y yo no puedo dejar de mirar su cuerpo. Ella pondría a una diosa en vergüenza. Cada centímetro, cada curva es perfecta.

Muevo mi mano a través de ella, sintiendo su calor, examinando cada curva. Sus piernas se abren para mí. Ella respira con dificultad. Su esencia me golpea como un camión y apenas puedo controlarme. Quiero las cosas con calma. Quiero hacerla sentir todo lo que yo siento. Quiero que sepa lo mucho que la atesoro, lo mucho que la quiero para algo más que unos días con ella, porque ella es todo lo que tengo. Ella se irá pronto y se habrá ido.

Empujo lejos los pensamientos y adoro su cuerpo hasta que ambos estamos exhaustos y cubiertos de sudor. Ella grita mi nombre y escarba sus uñas en mis caderas, mientras yo empujo en ella más y más rápido. Ambos explotamos al mismo tiempo. Siento sus dedos relajarse mientras su cuerpo palpita alrededor mío. Quedo sobre ella, dentro de ella, por un momento.

Beso su rostro. Siento algo dentro de mí y aunque lo he negado durante años, es si lugar a dudas que la amo.

La nieve se derrite cuando el sol brilla en las negras carreteras. Los arados limpian las avenidas y ella me lleva a casa. Me cambio y ducho, poniéndome un traje limpio mientras me espera. Hago lo mismo por ella, en su casa, aunque creo que su padre quería golpearme cuando Katniss corrió por las escaleras después de decir que había dormido en mi casa anoche. Me siento incómodo. Su familia me invita a sentarme en la mesa de cocina mientras Kat se ducha y viste.

—Entonces, ¿la conociste en la universidad? —pregunta su mamá.

Sus padres son más jóvenes que los míos. Su mamá tiene ese corte de pelo de mamá que es corto y rizado.

Niego con la cabeza.

—La conozco desde la secundaria. Compartimos las mismas clases.

Su papá tiene enormes brazos. Luce como un militar. Estoy bastante seguro que me podría romper por la mitad. Sus brazos carnosos son cruzados con fuerza sobre su pecho. Él se pone detrás de mí, mirando mi cabeza, probablemente pensando maneras de sacarla de mis hombros.

Su madre asiente con la cabeza y hace bromas. Me ofrecen café y galletas navideñas. La casa de los padres de Katniss huele como una panadería. En pocas palabras, me pregunto cómo huele su dormitorio.

Apuesto que huele a ella, dulce y embriagador.

— ¿Qué planes tienes hoy? —Su mamá me pregunta después de ofrecerme una galleta.

La hago estallar en mi boca, sorprendido de que sea tan ligera y mantecosa.

—Son realmente buenas —digo antes de lo que debería. Todavía estoy masticando, pero su madre sonríe radiante. Un padre menos que no quiere golpearme en la cabeza con una pala. Trago y respondo—: Compras de navidad. Katniss quiere ir al centro comercial.

—Buena suerte con eso —dice su madre y mira al padre de Kat—. Él fue allí esta mañana y dijo que no había lugar para estacionar. Habían arado y los montones de nieve ocupaban lugares de más en el estacionamiento. Es un desastre.

—Ni siquiera podrás acercarte. —Murmura él. El hombre no se ha movido. Sus labios apenas se abrieron cuando hablo. Todavía quiere mi cabeza. No hay nada que pueda hacer al respecto. Solo tengo unos días con Katniss y no voy a ser perseguido por un padre sobre protector.

Me encojo de hombros. —Es lo que ella quiere.

Katniss bajo las escaleras y se adentra en la cocina. Juro por Dios, ella está tratando de matarme. Lleva un suéter estriado rojo que abraza su cuerpo y una falda negra corta, medias negras, y esas botas sexis. Si me dice que está usando ligas de nuevo, moriré.

Su pelo todavía esta húmedo. Lo está llevando en una cola de caballo cuando besa a su papá en la mejilla. Él se desinfla visiblemente. Kat dice

— ¿Recuerdas a Peeta, no? Me ayudo con mi auto el año pasado. Ni siquiera pude encontrar el gato. —Los ojos de su papá miran sobre mi otra vez, pero continúan duros. Ella sacude su cabeza y ríe, dándose cuenta de lo que su papá está haciendo—. Déjalo en paz. Es bueno. Siempre ha sido bueno para mí.

Su padre mira a su hija. —Solo te quiero feliz, niña. —La abraza y besa su cabeza. Sale de la habitación sin mirar atrás.

Ella mira a su mamá. — ¿Por qué solo hace eso cuando _estoy _feliz?

Su mamá se ríe, pero yo sé por qué. Es porque en doce días, vamos a estar tristes. Es porque él ve lo que se viene y que no hay manera de evitarlo. El primero de enero, Katniss se irá al aeropuerto, y se llevara mi corazón con ella.

**POV Katniss**

El centro comercial es una mierda. Está lleno de gente loca. Me inclino hacia Peeta mientras caminamos a través de la multitud. Después de unas cuantas vueltas rápidas, entramos en un restaurante. Tenemos un pequeño espacio en la parte trasera para sentarnos. Peeta lleva mis paquetes y los mantiene en su lado. Él está prácticamente cayéndose en el suelo.

Ordenamos y siento su pie acariciando el mío. Sonrío con maldad, y digo— Yo no haría eso si fuera tú.

— ¿Por qué? —Sonríe y lo hace de nuevo.

Su pie acaricia el interior de mi tobillo, trazando la forma de las botas de cuero hasta media pantorrilla. Dios, quiero sus manos sobre mí. Se siente bien no luchar contra lo que siento, poder estar cerca de él y hacerle saber lo mucho que lo deseo.

—Porque si lo haces, no me voy a poder controlar, me aseguraré de que te sientas igual que yo. —Me río y me inclino hacia él.

Agarro su camisa y me levanto del asiento lo suficiente para darle un beso.

Me sonríe y vuelve a sentarse

—No estoy seguro de que puedas hacer que te desee más de lo que ya lo hago en estos momentos. —Sus ojos azules brillan mientras lo dice.

Me inclino más a él y le susurro—: Estoy llevando un sujetador de encaje rojo y ligas... —mis ojos van hacia él y luego caen de nuevo a esa deliciosa boca—, y eso es todo. Sonrío lentamente, dejando que comprenda todo.

Los ojos de Peeta se entrecierran a medida que entiende mi significado.

—Eres mala. —Toma mi mano y frota círculos en la palma de mi mano.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. Hace que mi estómago de un vuelco y no puedo apartar la mirada. Mi corazón late más duro y me gustaría que no estuviéramos en el centro comercial.

—Bueno, mira donde terminaste. Voy a ser condenada. —Annie está sonriendo como idiota, de pie con las manos en las caderas, mirándonos.

—Y tú querías que lo mantuviera alejado de ti.

Sonrío hacia ella. Por un segundo, quiero pegarle en la cabeza. Lo que hizo anoche me hizo enojar tanto, pero el está aquí ahora. El feo clima nos dejo atrapados, y tengo que dar las gracias a ella por eso. Peeta me mira y me siento cohibida.

—Tal vez fue un plan estúpido.

— ¿Tal vez? —Levanta una ceja y se cruza de brazos.

— ¿Que pasó entre tú y Finnick? —le pregunto, mirando a su alrededor para ver con quién está aquí. Me sonríe.

—Basta. Yo sigo mi camino, Kat. Me alegro de que por fin hagas lo mismo. Se ven muy bien juntos. —Nos sonríe y niega con la cabeza. Se da la vuelta para irse, diciendo por encima del hombro—. Te llamaré más tarde. Quiero TODOS los detalles.

Peeta se sonroja mientras me mira.

—No van a hacer eso, ¿verdad?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Contarse todo. Quiero decir, no todo, ¿cierto? —Peeta se retuerce en su asiento por un momento.

Me inclino hacia delante en los codos.

— ¿Por qué es importante? Sólo tengo cosas buenas que decir acerca de ti. Cosas muy buenas. **Cosas enormes.** —Empiezo a reír.


	15. Capitulo 14: ¿En el sofa?

Capitulo 14 ¿En el sofá?

POV Katniss

El resto del día pasa y es perfecto. Por la noche, cuando Peeta tiene que irse, no quiero que lo haga. Nos sentamos en la casa de mis padres viendo televisión. El árbol de Navidad es la única luz en la habitación. Son suaves como pequeñas estrellas brillantes. Me acurruco contra su pecho , escuchando su latido. Sus brazos están calientes mientras se envuelven alrededor de mí. Levanto la barbilla ligeramente y presiono un beso en su cuello. Siento como se desliza su suave piel bajo mi boca y nos besamos de nuevo. Peeta sigue y luego sus brazos se aprietan alrededor de mí con más fuerza. Arrastro besos calientes desde su cuello hasta su clavícula. Quiero hacerlo en el otro lado, así que cambio y balanceo mi pierna por encima de su regazo. Sus manos se caen a mi cintura mientras prosigo mi boca a su cuello una y otra vez. Se funde de nuevo en el sofá y me derrito con él. Mis padres están dormidos, pero no quiero que nos atrapen.

Sigo besando su cuello y luego su cara, saboreando su mandíbula con mis labios, mordiéndolo mientras beso mi camino a través de su cara.

Mi cuerpo responde a horcajadas sobre él y a todos los besos calientes.

Siento a Peeta endureciéndose debajo de mí. Mi piel desnuda está sobre sus jeans. No llevo ropa interior. Inclino mis caderas y me froto contra él, volviéndonos locos a los dos. Me inclino y lo beso en los labios y sus brazos se aprietan más sobre mí. Su mano se mueve debajo de mi suéter y palmea mi abdomen. Ardo por sus caricias, luchando contra el satén. Su pulgar acaricia mi pezón y es todo lo que puedo hacer para estar tranquila. Nos besamos así, su mano sobre mi carne blanda y muevo mis caderas contra su regazo, hasta que su mano se desliza por debajo de mi falda. Lo deseo tanto. Lo dejaré hacer lo que quiera. Sus dedos me acarician suavemente y luego más fuerte. Me muerdo los labios para no llamarlo por su nombre, aunque quiero gritar y besarlo hasta perder la conciencia.

Llego abajo entre nosotros y desabrocho sus pantalones, liberando la erección de sus jeans. Peeta niega con la cabeza, pero yo digo que sí.

Apenas alcanza a decir.

—Saca el condón de mi bolsillo. —Lo saco y rasgo la envoltura abierta, poniéndolo sobre él. Me muevo rápidamente. Cuanto más lo toco, más lo deseo. Levanto mi trasero por encima de su longitud y él lo mete lentamente, moviéndose en pequeños círculos hasta que se empuja dentro de mí. Sus manos se remontan a mis pechos, sus dedos jugando conmigo. Nos saboreamos y besamos y tocamos, hasta que ya no puedo más. Sacudo mis caderas cada vez más rápido, mientras me tira hacia abajo, sosteniéndome en su lugar mientras yo me muevo sobre él. Arqueo mi espalda con ganas de gritar mientras me hago añicos.

Exhausta, me apoyo en su pecho. Me besa en la cabeza y siento sus brazos alrededor de mí envolviéndome. Aunque estamos en silencio, oigo su corazón latiendo en su pecho y su respiración entrecortada. De mala gana, me deslizo de su regazo. Quiero decir que hay que parar, para volver a ver la película, pero no podemos. Pronto sus manos están sobre mí y sucede de nuevo, pero esta vez Peeta está encima de mí. Se pone sus jeans mientras me deja encima en el sofá, empujando en mí una y otra vez. Respira mi nombre mientras se viene y mi cuerpo reacciona, culminando con él.


	16. Capitulo 15: Nuestro adios

Capitulo 15: Nuestro adios.

POV Katniss

Día y noche, Peeta está conmigo, dentro de mí, complaciéndome en todos los sentidos posibles. Me siento como una puta, constantemente deseándolo, pero dejo de avergonzarme. Vestir faldas y ligas se convierte en un hábito. Puedo tenerlo siempre que podamos escaparnos un segundo, y nos lo hacemos constantemente. En mi cumpleaños, me lleva a comer y me llena de regalos, dulces y sexo todo el día. El Día de Navidad llega y lo deseo de nuevo. Estoy en sus brazos, en su dormitorio, aquella noche. Puedo dormir en su cama, inhalando su aroma, deseando que esto no tenga por qué terminar.

Una semana pasa así, y con cada día que pasa me hago más frenética. Siento más por él de lo que pensé. Cuando llego el momento de subir al avión, no me quiero ir, pero tengo que hacerlo. Nadie cambia sus planes de universidad por un chico. Me guste o no, Peeta es temporal. Nuestra relación no significa que termine, es como una estrella fugaz cruzando el cielo. Flamea brillantemente porque está quemando. Pero no me siento así cuando estoy en el aeropuerto.

Echo mis brazos alrededor de mis padres y tomo mis maletas. Papá me ayuda en el interior, donde Peeta está conmigo en la línea hasta que abordo. Mis padres nos dejan y es sólo el y yo. Hay un nudo en la garganta que no desaparece. Hablamos de nada, los dos temiendo a cada paso que doy más cerca del mostrador de facturación.

Después de tomar mis maletas nuevas, me dirijo hacia la seguridad, donde Peeta no puede seguir. Antes de entrar en línea, dice

— Nunca imaginé que esto iba a pasar, y no puedo decirte lo feliz que estoy de que pasara. —Lanza sus brazos alrededor de mí y me agarra firmemente.

Me siento cayendo a pedazos. Asiento con la cabeza.

—Las cosas se sentían bien contigo. Me alegro de que sucediera. No podría haber pedido un mejor regalo de Navidad. Sólo... —Mi voz se quiebra.

Trago y me alejo, secándome el rabillo del ojo para que la lágrima no caiga.

—Te voy a extrañar.

Asiente con la cabeza.

—Lo mismo digo.

Fijo la mirada en él. Siento las palabras en mi boca, pero no soy lo suficientemente valiente para decirlas. _Te amo_. Sé que lo hago, pero estoy en silencio. Peeta me besa otra vez, más bien por última vez y me vuelvo para caminar a través de la seguridad sola. Este es nuestro adiós, nuestro final.

**Fin…**

* * *

**No me di cuenta que me faltaba muy poco para terminarlo pero finalmente aqui esta, gracias por leer la historia...:D**


	17. AVISO!

Aviso!

HOOLA! CHICOS Y CHICAS ESTA ES LA CONTINUACION DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, OSEASE EL FINAL, FINAL (LA VERDAD NO SE PORQUE ESTA EN MAYUSCULA PERO NIMODO) DISFRUTEN,BESOS

Capitulo 16: Te amo. Ahora y siempre.

POV Katniss

Me las arreglo para mantenerme en calma hasta que abordamos el avión. Después de eso, soy un desastre de mocos y lágrimas. La persona a mi lado me pregunta si estoy bien. Digo que sí. Que sólo extraño a alguien.

Habla de las relaciones de larga distancia y dice que va a trabajar, pero me siento como si algo dentro de mí muriera. No puedo respirar. Inclino mi rostro contra la ventana de plexiglás y miro, dejando que las lágrimas caigan como deseen. Con el tiempo se detienen y el avión aterriza en

Dallas Worth. Recojo mis cosas y me froto los ojos con el dorso de la mano, agradecida de que nadie me está recogiendo. Estoy segura de que mis ojos son de color rojo brillante y todo el maquillaje que llevaba esta mañana está pegado a la ventana.

Bajando la mirada, salgo del avión y entro en el aeropuerto. Lanzo mi mochila sobre los hombros y camino hacia el reclamo de equipaje. Me siento en una silla delante del carrusel de plata y respiro.

Debería haberle dicho que lo amaba. Debería habérselo dicho y ahora no puedo. Una parte de mí piensa que no hay diferencia, de cualquier manera me fui. No hubiera servido de nada. Mi corazón se siente como si hubiera sido empalado en el ala del jet. No puedo hablar. Miro fijamente, ignorando el ajetreo de la gente que me rodea.

Los zumbidos del carrusel y la luz naranja comienzan a parpadear. Levanto la vista y un par de ojos azules se reúnen con los míos. Me quedo pensando que estoy alucinando cuando lo veo. Peeta está sentado frente a mí ¡FRENTE A MI! , con los ojos clavados en mi rostro. Se pone de pie y camina hacia mí.

No sonríe. Hay una mochila en su hombro.

—Hola, Everdeen.

—Hola —digo, poniéndome de pie porque él lo está—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —No logro entender. Todavía no puedo creer que sea real. Extiendo la mano y aprieto su muñeca.

—Auch —dice y me sonríe, sacudiendo la cabeza—. ¿Por qué siempre piensas que estás soñando? Esto es real. Estoy realmente aquí. Te he seguido. Tomé otro vuelo y tenía la esperanza de que aterrizáramos antes que tú. Olvidé decirte algo. Era algo importante. —Me mira de debajo de las pestañas. Mi estómago se cae en mis zapatos mientras lo miro.

—¿Qué se te olvidó? —le susurro, todavía sorprendida de verlo.

Peeta toma mi cara entre sus manos y dice.

—Quería decirte que te amo. Te amo, Katniss Everdeen. Amo todo sobre ti y no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir. —Sus ojos son de color azul líquido.

Buscan los míos por un momento. Encuentro mi voz.

—Te amo, también. —Una sonrisa lenta se forma y una corriente de lágrimas en mis ojos—. ¿Me has seguido a Texas? —Asiente con la cabeza—. ¿Realmente te quedarás?- Pregunto esperanzada.

—Siempre y cuando me aceptes. Me transferí. Fue la transferencia más rápida que he hecho. El tipo de admisión, bueno, le debo una cesta de fruta o algo porque estropeé sus vacaciones. Después de que estuvimos juntos, y después de tu cumpleaños y la Navidad, sólo sabía... que no podía dejarte. Me transfirió en unos días. Tengo que firmar unos papeles cuando llegue, aparte de eso, es un hecho. Quería seguir el camino y ver a dónde conduce. Hasta el momento me llevo a Texas.

—¿Te transferiste? —Asiente con la cabeza, creo. No puedo ver nada. Mis ojos son una ducha de lágrimas. Corren por mis mejillas. Es como un pequeño río. Me río, sollozo y tiro de él en mis brazos. Me abraza por la espalda y me hace girar al igual como lo hizo ese día en la nieve. Encuentro sus labios y derramo mi corazón y alma en ese beso.

Cuando Peeta se aleja, respira.

—Realmente me amas.

—Te amo. Ahora y siempre.

FIN, bueno más bien el verdadero fin :3

* * *

SI.. este es el verdadero fin, solo queria dejarlos con algo triste.

En verdad gracias a todas las personas que lo leyeron, y me enviaron reviews y mensajes. Gracias por apoyar la historia y la verdad es que tengo otra en mente pero no se si subirla o no... se llama besar a un angel de Susan Elizabeth P. les dejare el prologo...

**La hermosa y caprichosa _Katniss Everdeen_ puede ir a la cárcel o casarse con el misterioso hombre que le ha elegido su padre. Los matrimonios concertados no suceden en el mundo moderno, así que... ¿cómo se ha metido Kayniss en este lío?**

**_Peeta Mellark_ , tan serio como guapo, no tiene la menor intención de hacer el papel de prometido amante de una consentida cabeza de chorlito con cierta debilidad por el champán. Aparta a Katniss de su vida llena de comodidades, la lleva de viaje con un ruinoso circo y se propone domarla. Pero este hombre sin alma ha encontrado la horma de su zapato en una mujer que es todo corazón. No pasará demasiado tiempo hasta que la pasión le haga remontar el vuelo sin red de seguridad... arriesgándolo todo en busca de un amor que durará para siempre.**


End file.
